One Piece: The Martial Artist
by xXDreamer123Xx
Summary: A girl with Asperger's spends her summer on the Caribbean with her family.Her whole life changes when she wakes up in the world of One Piece as a whole new person. Now she'll face a whole new world full of Pirates,Adventure,and Ki energy?
1. Summer Vacation

One Piece: The Martial Artist

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OC's**

**Note: This is my first fanfic and I pretty much know about my English, if not please R&R and I'll see what I can do to fix it. I've been inspired by many stories on fanfic about a girl traveling to a fictional world finding adventure and love.**

Summary: A girl with Asperger's spends her summer on the Caribbean with her family. What's a girl with a mental disorder do when she wakes up in a whole new world with strong power and a secret past that she is not aware of?

A-U-T-U-M-N! "Come on we are all waiting on you." A voice yelled outside

"Okay I'm coming, almost done" I shouted back in the bathroom.

My name is Autumn; I'm 16 years old and its summer, one of my favorite times of the year. Me and my family are currently on Cayman Island in the Caribbean. It was a family tradition that every summer we get to choose a tropical island and vacate there for a while. This morning I was getting ready to go to the beach out back of the hotel. After getting dressed I looked into the mirror and checked myself for a few seconds. I have sandy blonde hair with light blonde highlights pulled back into a low ponytail. I wore a brown/teal frame "Guess "glasses over my chocolate brown eyes and beauty mark under my right eye. My eyesight gets blurry when I take them off and I don't usually where contacts as much. I had fair skin and wore a blue/white halter bikini top with jean capris shorts and black sandals. I also wore my greatest treasure around my neck; a blue glass heart pendant with dichroic puzzle pieces embedded in it designed by puzzle piece represents my autism or aspersers as they called it. It's not serious, I just have it mild. My thoughts were interrupted when-

AUTUMN! The voice yelled again.

"_God, does this girl have short attention span or what?"_

As I grabbed my pink and black backpack I came out of the bathroom to be greeted by the yelling voice who was none other than my little bratty sister Emily. She's a few years younger than me who as the same hair color but with no highlights and blue eyes, wearing a purple tie dye dress with a hat, sunglasses and sandals. She was crossing her arms and scowling at me for taking time for myself.

"It's about time, mom and dad said that they're going to the hotels gym and will be with us in an hour"

"Fine by me, lets head down before we-before we miss a spot, o-ok"

"Whatever" as little miss princess head towards the door? The thing about Asperger's is that I have trouble talking to people, even my own family and friends, but they understand. As grew older I've been getting better at my speech, but there are times when I choke my own words out of my mouth.

**(30 Minutes Later)**

We were already at the beach. Emily went out in the water snorkeling while I tanning out in the sun watching out for her. Even though she can be annoying like any other sister in the world, but I still love her. I love the beach because I like being near the sea, especially in the Caribbean. The ocean was clear as glass and the ocean blue was brighter than the sky. The fish that live in the ocean that shine their bright colors like the rainbow were the most beautifully beings I ever seen in the world. At least that's what I thought when I was little, because we spend most of the summer in water. Sometime I felt like a mermaid because the only time when I'm in the water was summer. While I was bathing in the sun I notice that the air started to get a lot chilly instead of humid. I checked my surrounding and I notice dark thunderclouds out in the horizon. It looked like the storm was heading towards us, but maybe It will pass.

"Hey Autumn, do you see those clouds out there, looks like a storm is coming. "she hurried towards me and point at the horizon.

"Maybe, w-we should go back i-inside, just to be sure." I wasn't the only one who had the same idea. I looked around the beach and saw many parents calling their kids to get out of the water and packed all their beach stuff in their bags. I followed their example, I packed up, got my sister and head back to our room. I hoped it just be a usual rainy day. Boy was I wrong.

**(Few hours Later)**

**Boom!**

Thunder and hard rain crashed down from the sky and down to the island. It was around evening, we were inside our hotel room while our parents decided to go to bed earlier in their room. Me and my sister have a room to ourselves so right now we were preoccupying ourselves until we hit the sack tonight. Emily was playing games on dads Ipad, while I decided to watch my two favorite anime shows on my PC; One Piece and Dragonball Z. In Dragonball Z, I love their martial arts techniques, chi energy controlling, and their strength. I started learning martial arts when I was 5 and since then I learned how to defend myself and protect my family. I sometimes wish I was strong like the Z Warriors and have their kind of power. One Piece, I like how the characters traits were similar to Dragonball Z and I like how the Straw Hat Pirates explore different islands and have adventure where ever they go on the sea. I started to get tired and notice that Emily was already asleep. I shut off my PC and went to bed dreaming in my dreamland, not knowing the uncertain events that will change my life forever.

_(Dreamscape)_

_Darkness; That is the only thing I could see. I was just floating I'm a complete void. Then I hear something whispering in the dark. A feminine voice began to speak up._

"_Fate…is not something you can avoid…destined for greatness along with the Pirate King… together can change the world… you are stronger than you think you are…"_

"_Huh?" I had no idea what she meant by "destined for greatness" or "change the world" when I'm just a girl with mental problems. How can I do that? And what does the Pirate King have to do with anything? Did she mean Gol D. Roger or maybe-?_

**Boom! Crack!**

My eyes shot wide open when I woke up. The storm was getting worse as I hear the wind howling outside the room. Of all the weird dreams I had, this one was even weirder. Putting that aside I put my glasses back on and checked the time. It was 3:15 am; I turned on the light and noticed that Emily was missing from her bed.

"_She's probably with mom and dad_." I got out of bed still in my nightwear (I wore grey sweat pants and a white shirt) and peeked through their bedroom.

**Boom!**

The thunders light shined out of the window as I glimpse the sleeping figures of my parents. I didn't see Emily in their at all. I started to get worried, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the door slightly open with wind blowing outside.

"Oh no." I grabbed my backpack and a black sweater and quickly rushed outside. It was really stormy and windy outside and it was really wet in the halls. I put on my hoodie and search for my sister hoping she didn't get caught in the storm.

"Emily where are you!" I shouted then-

**Boom!**

I felt something grabbed me from behind, hoping it wasn't a stranger I turned and saw my little sister soaking wet carrying a cola in her hand.

"Emily, what we're thinking, I was worried about y-you." She didn't answer; she was too cold and scared to say a word. I took off my sweater and put it on her so she doesn't catch cold.

"Go back to the room for me, I'll be there soon." She did as she was told and walked back to our room. I grabbed my backpack and followed her, to make sure she was at my sight.

"Aah." I felted something hit me on the back of neck and fell face first to the ground. The last thing I remember was my sister safe and sound back inside the hotel room. Then darkness consumed me as I lost consciences

**What do you think? Please R&R and their will more chapters to come once school is over then I'll have free time to write more. See you then XD**


	2. Awakening

_(Dreamscape)_

"_Where am I?" "Am I dreaming again?" I looked around and I saw nothing but the sea. I was floating on top of the sea. It was beautiful just like the Caribbean. Suddenly-_

**Boom! Crack!**

_The calm ocean turned stormy and rapid, I never seen a sea storm like this at least I thought. I notice something moving in the ocean and a ship._

"_What's that a ship, what's it doing here in this storm."_

_I took a closer look at the ship and notice the flag had a Jolly Roger, which can only mean one thing._

"_A pirate ship?"_

_I drew closer to the ship and saw that the ship had red sails, the figurehead of the ship appears to have pair of mermaids with cannon, and the Jolly Roger that is on the main mast had a curly mustache. Then it hit me I recognize that ship from One Piece._

"_The Pirate Kings ship, the Oro Jackson how can that be?"_

_The ship was beautiful up close even though it was all a dream yet it almost feels real and I know it somehow, not as a fan of One Piece but I knew it personally. Before I can see more of the ship-_

_**Crack! Boom!**_

_(End Dreamscape)_

Wuahh! I shot up from the bed sweating and panting from that weird dream.

"What happened?" I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck; I rubbed it and felt that my neck was bandaged.

"Huh?" Then I started to remember what happened, the storm, my sister, and someone or something hitting hard of the neck when I fell unconscious.

I then notice that something's off, this isn't the hotel room. At least that's what I thought because I wasn't wearing my glasses and have no idea where they are. The walls looked like they were made out of paper, and the floor felt like a mat.

"Oh, so you're finally awake?" I turned and saw the wall-door slid open to reveal two blurry figures I can't' even describe.

"I bet your looking for these." The tall figure handed me my glasses.

"I was able to clean and fix the lenses for you."

"Thank you." I put my glasses on and relieved that I was able to see clearly.

I was greeted by an old man with a bald head and white mustache wearing a light blue gi and carrying a medical kit on his right hand.

The other was small girl about 6 years of age with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white gi.

"Let's take a look at your neck, does it still hurt?" As he walked behind me to check my bandaged neck while the little girl sat crisscross on my left.

"Y-yeah a bit, wh-where am I?"

"You're at the Ginryō Training Hall; I'm the headmaster, Genbu and this is my granddaughter, Yuna she's 7."

"H-hello, what's your name?" she said shyly.

"Autumn, as in the season" She was a cute girl, she reminds me of my sister and now that I took a good look around, I spotted my backpack set down in the corner and the rooms style was all Japanese and… wait a minute.

"Scuse me Genbu but is this dojo located in the Caribbean?" I asked

"The Caribbean?" He and Yuna replied in unison and gave me a confused look.

"I've never heard a place called the Caribbean is that the name of your home island in the East Blue?" He finished checking my neck and took of the bandage.

"…"

"I'm sorry but you said the East Blue right?" This is impossible; this can't be happening am I in the world of One Piece this has to be some kind of dream. What would my family think? I hope their alright?

"What's wrong onee-san?" Yuna asked looking at me all worried.

"I'm fine just…What island am I on and how did I get here exactly?" I want to know how I end up here and figure out a plan somehow. In situations like this, because of my Asperger's I don't know how I'm going to survive here in this world.

"Allow me to explain." He sat down on his knees with Yuna.

"It happened a few days ago...

_(Flashback)_

"_Jii-chan hurry up." Yuna was waiting down at the beach waving to Genbu._

"_I'm coming, looks like I'm getting too old for climbing up and these stairs." Genbu was climbing down the staircase on a cliff which leads to their small private beach._

"_What are we going to do for training today Ji-chan." Yuna asked_

"_Same as always sweet Yuna, strengthen our mind and physical strength, these are important to a martial artist without them you cannot succeed into protect the ones you love." Genbu finished climbing the stairs after finishing his little speech._

"_Yes Jii-chan." She nodded_

"_And remember not to call me Jii-chan while training; you are to refer me as sensei you got that." He notified his granddaughter._

"_Yes Jii- I mean yes sensei." She smiled._

"_Good girl, now like always we began with some relaxing meditation." Genbu patted on his granddaughters head and went for looking for spot to meditate._

"_Sensei what's that over there." Yuna pointed at something floating in the ocean._

_Genbu looked to where she was pointing at and it looked a floating piece of shipwreck._

"_Looks like something washed up from a storm." He wondered_

_Splash!_

_Genbu turned and saw Yuna swimming towards the mysterious floating wreck._

"_Yuna what are you doing!"He was shocked about Yuna's sudden move as she continued swimming towards the floating shipwreck._

"_Jii-chan it's a girl."_

"_What! A girl, bring her to shore Yuna." Genbu gestured her as she paddled the raft holding onto the girl._

_As they made it to shore Genbu laid her down on the beach checking to make sure she was breathing. The lenses on her glasses were cracked, she wore a beautiful blue glass heart pendant with puzzle prints; the raft also carried a pink and black backpack with her. Genbu felt a big bump on the back of her neck revealing a big purple bruise._

"_Is she alright Jii-chan?" Yuna asked all worried._

"_She's breathing but that bruise on her neck worry's me, go put her stuff in the guest room back at the dojo, once that's done go get the doctor quick."_

"_What about you Jii-chan?"_

"_I'll take care of her, I may be old but I'm strong as an ox." He said in a smile._

"_Hai" Yuna smiled, she took the backpack and headed upstairs to the top of the cliff where their dojo currently resides._

_Genbu started carry her 'bridal style' upstairs while gently holding onto her bruised neck._

"_Where did you come from miss?" Genbu looked at her with a smile; something tells him that things are going to change with her around._

_(End Flashback)_

"The doctor said you were knockout hard, you were pretty lucky to survive a blow like that, a normal human being would have died from something like that."

"I see, I think I'll take that as a compliment since I'm the lucky one." I rubbed my head and smiled nervously, after hearing this story I find it hard to believe to actually consider myself lucky.

"But that doesn't answer my second question." My expression grew serious.

"I can answer that." Yuna raiser her hand

"This is Gin Island, it's named that because the mountains on our island shine like silver when its flashes in the Sun." she said with happy eyes.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, I would love to see them." I wouldn't be so bad to spend some time with her, who knows maybe we can be good friends.

"I'm sure you do but right now you need to rest, I'm sure you have lots of questions to ask and things to worry about, we can settle things tomorrow." Genbu got up from his knees

"It was a pleasure meeting your Miss Autumn, goodnight." He bowed.

"Thanks you too, goodnight." I waved at him as Genbu left the room.

"I should probably 'yawn' get to bed, I can't wait till tomorrow." She sat up and started leaving but stopped at the door and turned towards me.

"Is it alright if I call you onee-san?"

"I wouldn't mind, sweets dreams Yuna." I said with a smile

"Alright!" she grinned happily and ran out of the room like a maniac. I smiled at her actions, finding it amusing. I wonder why my sister wasn't this amusing when she was her age.

"Well tomorrow await, I hope things will work out well in the morning." I ticked myself in the futon bed aside from the pain on my neck and hope that tomorrow things will work out.

**Here's chapter 2, I was going to post it yesterday but lost track of time. Anyways please R&R and hope to see next time, if there are any grammar problems let me know ;)**

**Translations:**

**Ginryō- Silver dragon**

**Gin-Silver**

**Jii-chan-Grandpa**

**Onee-san-Big Sister**


	3. Powers and The Game Plan

(The next day)

I woke up this morning feeling better than ever now that the pain on my neck was gone. I thought about what happened last night; how I ended up here on this island in the world of One Piece. I need to make a game plan in figuring out what I could do now. Maybe I'll ask Genbu if I can stay here and learn somethings in this dojo.

"_After all I am pretty good at defending myself_." I comment myself mentally

My train of thought was interrupted when-

"Good Morning, Onee-san" The door slid open to reveal young happy Yuna in her pink PJ's carrying a pair of clothes.

"Jii-chan got some clothes for you he said that theirs more in his room you can get later." She handed me the pair of clothes.

"I'll be sure to thank him for that." I said with a smile

"Breakfast will ready soon, see you at the table" She said and left to go change.

After she was gone I changed into the clothes Yuna gave me. While changing I notice that my necklace with the Autism pendant was still around my neck. I sighed in relief that it was still around me. I would've been depressed if I lost it.

After I got dressed in white shorts and a purple shirt I headed to the dining room for breakfast. I was greeted by Yuna wearing a blue shirt with a silver dragon on the back, sandy shorts, sandals and a backpack lying next to her at the table.

"Do those clothes fit you well?" Genbu came in with our breakfast.

"Yeah, they fit perfectly." I sat down on my knees with breakfast in front of me.

"Genbu, would it be alright if I-"

"Nonsense, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like." He said like he read my mind

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I'm so glad someone understands the situation I'm in.

"This is going to fun now that Onee-san is staying with us." She said with a smile. I smiled as well by her happy attitude.

After breakfast Yuna left for school down the hill; there's a village they called Yukari. I learned from Genbu that this island is known for silver mining one the mountains in the East Blue.

They produce the silver to make fine silverware, jewelry, tools, and clothing. Yukari village made the silver dragon design t-shirts for our dojo, like the shirt that Yuna wore today.

"Genbu, would it be alright if I help you out." I asked

"Of course, I can use an extra hand in cleaning the dojo for today's classes." He said while he was sweeping the halls.

After I helped Genbu cleaned the dojo I saw some young men around in their 20's or late teen years in white Gi's with the silver dragon on their backs. They must be students here at the dojo.

I shrugged and left them alone for class, to find a nice comfortable place to meditate for relaxation. I sat lotus-position on the grass near their koi pond and relax. Strange I have this weird energy inside me and I don't know what it is.

I cupped my hands together, to a deep breath, close my eyes and listen carefully to the center of my body until I felt a pull. I felt something bright in front of me, I opening my eyes and became surprised that a little ball of glowing light was right in front of me, in my hands.

"I've_ seen this before it's just what Gohan did when he taught Videl about using energy to fly in Dragonball Z, but I couldn't yet I did it so easily_, _is this Ki… my Ki_"

The energy ball disappeared in my hands as I stood up trying something else. I concentrate on my energy again focusing on the ground. I concentrated for a little while until I felt light as a feather. I was floating about three feet from the ground. I just can't stop smiling seeing myself flying.

"_This is so cool, does this mean I have Ki-Control powers just like the Z-Warriors_." I mentally stated excitedly.

My thoughts were interrupted when-

"That was amazing." A shouting voice said

"Huh?" I suddenly lost concentration and started falling

"AAAHHHH!"

**Bam!**

"Ouch that hurt. "My butt hit hard on the ground, I least I didn't land on my face.

"That was so cool what you did back there." That voice again

"Eh?" I turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a boy who looked older than me around 18. He had short brown messy hair and green eyes. He wore a white gi with a small silver dragon on the left side of his chest; he must be one of Genbu's students.

"Are you ok, I didn't mean to startle you?" He held out a hand for me.

I took his hand help me stood up. "It's alright I'm fine." I dusted my self

"Hey aren't you the girl that Sensei and Yuna rescued a few days ago." He asked curiously.

"Yeah that's me… how do you know that?" I smiled nervously

"Everyone in class and down in Yukari village is talking about you, you became quite the celebrity. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier my names Chris, what's yours?" He held his hand out.

"Autumn, like the season." I smiled and shook his hand.

"That's a pretty name you got, are you a student here." He asked

"No, right now I'm stay here until can come up with a game plan."

"I hear you; it's not every day a pretty talented girl like yourself gets washed ashore on this island."

"Uuuh… thanks." I faintly blushed at his comment

"That was pretty cool what you did back there, was that a devil fruit power?"

"Uuuh… no not really I-"

"Chris class isn't over yet, get back and join the rest of the class will you." Genbu came in and interrupted our conversation.

"Sorry sensei." Chris bowed in apology

"It was nice meeting Autumn, I'll see around." He waved and left back into the dojo

"Yeah you too." I waved back. He seemed like a nice guy to have around. Who knows maybe we can be good friends.

"Autumn" I turned my attention to Genbu who interrupted my train of thought.

"From the moment I rescued you I knew you were something special, to be able to have that kind of power is uncommon for normal person." I knew what he meant when he said that.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yes, tell me, do you know martials arts?" He questioned

"Yeah, I do self-defense and the other useful knick knacs." I said

"I see…Autumn how would like to become one of my pupils." He offered

"Huh?" I was confused, does he know about Ki, could he be a Ki-controller.

"You don't have to decide right away I'll give you some time to think about it." He walked away heading for the dojo.

"Wait a second how-"he alright left before I could finish my sentence.

"What should I do now?" I said to myself while holding onto my Autism pendant. Some many questions kept bundling in my head about his offer and what I discovered a few minutes ago.

(Nightfall)

After dinner I settled in my room in my red Pj's after getting the extra clothes from Genbu, I thought I would sort through my backpack. My back pack contained a notebook and color pencils for drawing, my iPod Nano, some undergarments, extra sandals and shoes, a pocket knife just in case, my diary for writing, a wristwatch, and a couple of books to read, one was the _Hunger Games, _the other was about _James Cameron's Avatar _movie and a Dragonball Z guide book that I got from my birthday.

It tells you facts about the characters, including their abilities and Ki techniques. I just can't stop thinking about what happen today. I wanted to ask Genbu more questions at the dinner table, but with Yuna into it, there will be more questions and explanations before I can get my own. Once I got my stuff organized I went to bed setting all that stuff aside for tomorrow.

_(Dreamscape)_

_I was surrounded by darkness, not long before I spotted a light shining upon me._

"_Autumn… Autumn…Autumn." A voice kept echoing my name; I was starting to get crept out._

"_Yes, is there anyone here?" I answered hoping for a respond._

"_Your starting to awaken... the power within you is awakening." The voice answered, it sounded like a male._

"_Power? Awakening? But why is this happening, I've never had this before?" I answered_

"_You've had it since you were born; you've come of age and must train hard to control it."_

"…"

"_9 months from now, you will soon meet me at a place called the Baratie."_

"_The sea restaurant Baratie?" I exclaimed. That's where Luffy and the others meet Sanji and all._

"_Train hard and meet me there…your destiny awaits." The light began to dimmer_

"_Wait you have told me who you are or your name." I ran reaching for the light_

"_Wait!" I screamed hard but the light disappeared before my eyes._

_(End Dreamscape)_

_(_Morning_)_

I stood up from bed all sweating from that dream. Who was that in my dream? What did he mean by 'power within me is awakening?' I can't help but feel in my gut that I should trust him.

Maybe I should listen to him. If I met him at the Baratie then what? With the Ki powers I possess maybe I can join Luffy and crew. Well it's my only chance; it can be the only reason why I'm here in this world.

I got out of bed and head for the dining table. When I got their Genbu already made my breakfast for me.

"Good Morning; you slept in late, Yuna already left for school and I already eaten." He smiled

"Genbu" I said with a serious expression.

"Does your offer of me being your student still stands." I need to know who I'm meeting in 8 mouths and I need to be prepared for future events to come.

"Of course it does… I'm not a Ki-controller like you, that you will have to learn on your own." He looked at me with a serious express ion as well. I nodded in understanding.

"Here at the Ginryō School of Martial Arts, we use our arts in protecting and helping the weak, not in violence, but is an exception if necessary. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, after I learn your techniques I will be setting out on mine own, someone is waiting for me out at sea guiding me to my journey." I told him

"Oh, is that so, tell me who is waiting for you and when will you be setting out on your own." Genbu asked in question

"I don't who, but let's just say it's someone I known him for a long time. As for the date, he will be waiting for me in 9 months from now." I smirked

"I understand, you remind me of myself of when I was young, with the power you possesses you are destined for great things."

"When do we start?" It's now or never, I'll work hard till I drop. This is my game plan.

Genbu left the dining room and came back with the dojo's gi made especially for me.

"We start now."

**Here's chapter 3, in the next chapter will be a time skip for when she sets out to meet this mysterious person and of course her future nakamas. See you then ;D**


	4. Unexpected Visitor of the Baratie

(9 months later, Yukari Village Dock)

"Here take this." Genbu handed me a brown money bag

"It contains 15200 berries total; we offer you it as a reward for all of your hard work and thanks." Genbu smiled as did the townspeople behind him.

"You sure there isn't anything we can offer." A random townsman offered.

"Thanks but I think I got everything covered." I turned towards my boat that had food, supplies, and clothes to last for a few days.

Luckily the Baratie wasn't far; it's about 2-3 day trip from this island. For the trip I dressed myself in a black shirt with the silver dragon graphic on my back, a pair of ripped jeans, black sneakers, and white sweat bands. I also have my pendant with me at all time.

"Thank you everyone for everything. A lot of things have happened in the past 9 months. You guys are like family to me here and I sometimes think of this island as a second home since I washed ashore here. If I weren't for you guys I would have been lost." I announced to the gather towns people of Yukari Village. They all smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you want to do this Autumn? The sea is a dangerous place especially in the Grand Line." Genbu asked

"Thanks for the warning but I'll manage after all this is what I've been training for." I said then I gave Genbu a hug and he returned. I hugged him soft so that I would crush his bones.

I then walked towards my best friend Chris and gave him a hug as well.

"We had some great times." I smiled

"Yeah we did, I had fun and enjoyed it while it last." He smiled as we broke off the hug.

"Just be careful and try not to mess that pretty face yours." He teased

"I-I'll try" We both chuckled.

I then turn and walked to the last person I wanted to say goodbye too. A certain small girl who had her head down was about to burst into tears.

"Hey don't cry Yuna, this isn't goodbye forever." I kneeled down to her.

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you onee-san." She said groggily

"I'm sorry but this is something I have to do, you'll understand someday." I put my hand on her shoulder and tilted her head up.

"When I come back, I got tons of stories to tell, a-and I'll bring back some souvenirs okay." I gave her a reassured smile.

"O-Ok." Yuna wiped her tears and hugged my neck tight. I wrapped my arms around her gave her a good pat on the back.

After that I departed on my boat. It would have been easier to travel just by flying or use 'Instant Transmission', but why spoil the fun. I'm saving all of my energy for later.

"Goodbye everyone, take care!" waved goodbye to the crowd as I sailed off.

"Goodbye!" "Take care Autumn!" "Good Luck!" "We'll miss you!" The townspeople shouted and waved at me.

"Just you wait, you'll hear from me soon." I shouted and waved back at them.

I looked out to the horizon and wondered who was waiting for me at the Baratie? Who was calling me these last 9 months? I guess the only way to find out is waiting until I get there.

I pulled out a compass checking to see if I had a heading, all the while playing a song in my head. "Da Da Da Da Dada dada… and really bad eggs. Ship up me hearties, Yo Ho!"

It was bright and sunny day today. The sea is calm, the wind is warm and the seagulls were lively. I was cleaning of my glasses off from sea spray. It's been a few days since I left Gin Island, I already miss them. I haven't even forgotten about my previous 'family'. I wonder what they're doing now.

Before I became bored out if my mind I spotted something on the horizon. Its shape was floating; It vaguely resembled a fish. I recognize that floating caravel anywhere.

"_Ah! There it is. I finally made it." _A breeze of air brushed against my face.

"_Maybe Luffy and his crew already made it here_." When I neared the sea restaurant, I spotted the Going Merry; looks like they already beat me here.

(Inside the Baratie)

"Welcome to the Baratie miss, can I help you?" A cook asked me after I docked my ship and walked in.

"Yeah, table for 1 please." I was going to ask table for 2 but something tells me he or she won't be joining me anytime soon, I think.

"This way miss." The cook smiled at me and escorted me to table, leaving me a menu. Ever since I watch One Piece, I've always wanted to try the food here and see for myself if it was really good. After I ordered myself a steak and salad, my mind was set on the person I was supposed to meet.

Does he know the reason why I'm here in this world? Does he know something about me? I wonder…

Before more questions came into mind, I felt someone's Ki coming right behind me. Before the person could reach out from behind, I griped the guy's wrist and turn to find that the culprit was Sanji staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not right to sneak up on people from behind?" I smirked

"Forgive me, but couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful woman such as you is sitting here all alone." My grip loosened after he said that, once it did he took hold of my hand.

"You look so lonely, a beauty like shouldn't sit by herself. How about miss would you care to join me elsewhere for wine and a meal together." His face was leaning closer to mine almost like he was about to kiss me. Oh dear, I don't I have time for this.

"Hahahaha. Would you excuse me for minute, I… need a little fresh air." I excused myself and zoomed out of there with lightning speed.

"Oh, such a shy girl, I've never meet anyone like her. I'll wait for you till the end." Sanji started going lovey dovey and started spouting nonsense, leaving the others looking at Sanji weirdly and then started wonder who was the girl that just ran out.

(Outside)

"I've should have seen that coming." I stated, after my little escaped I ran outside to the front of the ship. It was foggy and cool outside; to bad I couldn't see the ocean with this weather. I had second thoughts about what happen.

"He maybe a lovesick moron… but he was right about one thing." I hugged myself remembering about what he said. _"You look so lonely…_"

It's true I did feel bit left out. Back in my world when I was young I was the quiet and silent one. I wasn't very social with others because of my Asperger's. People at school would make fun of me and bully me, but that was a long time ago. I remember back on Gin Island that I would sometimes get lonely whenever I train by myself, because I didn't want to endanger anyone close on the island.

"Why so glum?" I almost jump my skins and whipped around in a defense position to see who was talking, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I asked but got no answer.

"Is anyone here?" I asked again but still got no responds.

I took a few steps around the ship search for the person that belong to that voice. When I took one more step I tripped on something.

"Aaahh."

**Bam! **I fell down on the ground once again.

"Ugh, why is it every time I settle down in different place, I wind up being a total klutz." I sit myself up.

"_What did I trip?_" It felt something big and warm coming from my lap.

Meow!

I looked down and saw a black and white cat sitting on my lap. The cat's pelt has white cheetah printed spots, white mittens and a chest spot. The cat also had a pink nose, golden eyes and a short tail.

"_A cat! Wonder how he got here."_

"W- Where did you come from?" I scratch behind his ear and he started purring. "What's a cat like you doing in a sea restaurant in the middle of the ocean?" I continue scratching his ear.

Meow!

"_Strange I never seen a cat like him before, could he be one of Oda's creation_." Before I could answer that question I felt a strong Ki coming from the eerie fog out into the ocean. I heard a glass shattered, and a scream sounded inside the restaurant.

"It's Don Krieg's pirate ship!"

**A/N: - Hey guys sorry for the long update I had to study for finals at schools, but now that summers here I got some free time to work on more chapters.**

**For those of you who are confused about Autism and Asperger's, Asperger's is part of the autism spectrum, it is considered high function Autism. My OC's Asperger's has high functioning Autism.**

**Also, the petition about fanfiction deleting stories is still going on, I already voted. Anyways enjoy your reading and I'll see you guys soon.**


	5. Arrival of Don Krieg

"It's Don Krieg's pirate ship!" The customers started panicking; I could even hear the cooks shouting at each other from inside. The eerie fog started to clear up revealing Don Krieg's broken down ship.

I noticed Luffy and Sanji calmly observing the ship. They must be talking about how the ship was in shambles. But I already know who did it.

"_This means that Mihawk will be here soon." _I mentally noted as I stood up. The strong Ki I sensed wasn't Krieg's because his Ki is low from hunger, I already figure out that part at least. The cat that I accompanied with started to leave, but then I notice something in it mouth, it was necklace.

"_What? _I check my neck where my necklace was hanging but it wasn't there.

"_How?"_ The cat started to make a run.

"Oh no you don't you little thief." I started chasing after him, there's no way in this world I'm losing my treasure to that little bastard. The cat landed on Luffy's straw hat causing him to shriek.

"Huh? A cat. What it doing all the way out here?" Sanji questionably stared at it.

"Cat?" Luffy grabbed the cat from the top of his head and stared at it blankly.

"HEEY!" I yelled at them with my arms crossed. Not a way I wanted to greet with my favorite characters but that cat stole something really precious from me. How could I react?

When Sanji and Luffy turned with cat still in his arms, stared at me for a minute until Sanji went heart eyes again.

"Oh, it's you-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." I interrupted him and pointed to Luffy.

"Give me back my necklace, THEIF."

"What?" they said in unison.

"I didn't steal anything from you." Luffy replied angrily.

"I'm not talking about YOU, that hair ball that you're holding in your arms." I correctly pointed at the cat that had my pendant hanging from its mouth. After saying that, the cat dropped my necklace out of its mouth and ran off.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Luffy picked up my necklace.

"Yes, it's my treasure." I confirmed him. Luffy stared at the necklace then handed back to me, before he was about to say anything.

"Hey, we better get inside." Sanji spotted Don Krieg from the ship and was heading down to the Baratie.

"Excuse me miss, I'll be right back my dear." He bowed at me.

"C'mon chore boy let's go." Sanji left grabbing Luffy by end of his and started dragging him away.

"What's your name?" he asked, still be dragged by Sanji.

"Autumn" I said with a smile.

"I'm Luffy." He gave me his signature goofy grin before he disappeared inside the restaurant.

* * *

I wiped my pendant clean from the cat drool and put it back on me. Speaking of the cat I wondered where he went.

Out if the corner of my eye I spotted something black and fury jump inside the restaurant out of the window, it had to 'him'.

When the customers were quickly rushing out of the restaurant, this gave me a chance to sneak inside and find that cat, but I have feeling that by the time I get in there, he'll disappear. But part of me thinks that this cat is trying to tell me something and that he could be the reason why I'm here.

When I got inside, I was right about the cat disappearing out of nowhere and right where Don was demanding meals for his 100 men and Sanji walking into the kitchen to prepared his 100 meals.

"Hey, where do you think you are going Sanji?" Patty yelled.

"To the kitchen, in order to prepare enough food for 100 people." Sanji said, without looking at Patty.

Suddenly, the remaining cooks took out guns and aimed them at Sanji's head. _"Isn't that a bit overboard? Then again these cooks always go overboard on things especially when it's Sanji." _

"We ain't letting you take one step towards the kitchen Sanji. We've had enough of your reckless actions!" yelled one of the gun-wielding cooks. Sanji held up his arms.

"Fine, stop me if you wish. Go ahead shoot. To me, the consequences of feeding a person are all a big hassle. A cook should freely be able to feed anyone who is starving!"

I was too preoccupied listening to Sanji's speech, that I didn't notice Patty sneaking up behind him. I frowned when Patty swung at Sanji's head, knocking him down for a few seconds.

By this time, I got bored of watching this, and I snuck to the kitchen, wanting to ask where my food was, Since I was too preoccupied about the cat and all.

"What do you want kid, I'm busy." My eyes widen when Zeff notices me, just as a loud boom was heard in front. He seemed so concentrated on his cooking? How can he notice me?

"Oh, uh nothing , just wanted to get away from the tension out there. Too loud and all." I crossed my arms and leaned at a wall. I really hate loud noise when I come from gunshots and people like him, but I better get used to it sooner or later.

"I see, well if you have nothing better to do, give me a hand here." He said, as he tied a huge sack full of food. Gun shots were heard followed by screams of pain.

"No problem" I hefted the bag with ease, and started to walk out the door, Zeff right behind me.

Just as the now Don was finishing his rant, I plopped the bag of food in front of him. "Owner Zeff!" the cooks yelled.

"Autumn?" I heard Luffy whisper. "This is about a 100 meals. Now take it to your men right away." Zeff said, as I walked away and sat down at table watching the show. Krieg recognize Zeff as 'Red Foot' and demanded that he wanted his log.

"FOOLS!" Shouted Krieg. "NO ONE CAN DEFY ME! YOU'VE SEEN THAT I'M THE STRONGEST OF ALL! I'll TAKE EVERYTHING FROM HERE, ASSEMBLE ANOTHER ARMADA, AND CAPTURE THE ONE PIECE AND BE THE RULER OF THE ENTIRE OCEAN!"

I noticed Luffy walking down the stairway and started pointing at Don." Now hold on! The one who will become the Pirate King is me!" he shouted.

I smirked at that. I don't know if he really finds it since the anime is still on going, so more adventures for me! If I become his nakama.

Chore Boy! Don't be such an idiot! He'll kill ya!" Exclaimed Patty in earnest concern.

"No way, not from this." Luffy said smiling.

"Did you say something, boy?" Questioned the arrogant Krieg. "I won't allow that kind of stupidity again..."

"Stupid or not. I'm just stating the truth."

"This isn't a game, kid." Krieg snarled, his ego not prepared for Luffy bad mouthing him.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still gonna conquer the Grand Line." Luffy quipped back.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Don yelled back. Stating that the sea was hell and that his entire fleet was wiped out in one week. The cooks freaked out, Don Krieg threatened, Luffy standing his ground making them freaking out some more.

"Goin' to fight, Luffy? Need a hand?" Inquired Zoro from upstairs along with Usopp with his legs shaking in fear.

"You're here? Naa, you guys can sit this one out. "Luffy reassured.

"Oh, okay.. That's too bad then... if you don't need us, there's nothing we can do about it" Usopp quivered.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are these men your crew? Just a bunch of brats! HAHAHA!" Don Krieg laughed like a maniac. I ought to wipe that smile off his face. Luffy held up two fingers stating that he had two more on his crew but Sanji opposed of it.

"For those who don't wish to die, you'd better not be here when I return. The only things I want are the logbook and this ship." Don hefted the sack of food on his shoulder and was close to the exit when he said, "However, if you really want to throw your lives away I'll have to go out of my way, but I'll be happy to send you to the bottom of the ocean!" Walking away he said one last time. "Know that."

There was a heavy silence, but it was broken by poor Gin, still kneeling on the floor and holding his broken shoulder. I feel so sorry for him, who wouldn't.

"I am so sorry, Sanji-san. I never thought that it would come out like this! I-"

"Don't apologize. Everyone here always does something for their own sake." The chefs started accusing Sanji, suddenly I felt like I started to get a headache from all of this. I was holding my head until a hand on my shoulder snap me out of the pain.

" Hey, are you alright?" I turned and saw Luffy with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." I said

Luffy nodded and turned his attention to Gin. "By the way, Gin. You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but you've been there, right?"

"I don't know! Because I still can't believe what happened to us. I don't know if it was a dream. It happened so fast. 50 of our powerful pirate ships, destroyed by ONE MAN!"

"WHAT!" Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes widened in surprise and fear except for one.

"_And so it begins."_

* * *

_**Whew, finally done, sorry for the long update I've been working on others stories and some new ideas. Next chapter Mihawk makes his appearance. Goodnight everyone and thank you for all your good reviews.**_


	6. Here comes Mihawk!

"It all happen so fast…one by one, our entire fleet sunk before anyone could notice! If not for the storm, even we would've not made it from that monster." Gen explained his dramatic story.

"His eyes… they were like a hawk's, sharp and murderous. His gaze felt like a cold hand of death."

"What did he say?" I saw Zoros eyes wide from the mentioning of 'him'.

"Then that can only be the one known as "Hawk Eye." Zeff said to himself. Gin was now trembling, the picture of a haunted man. Who could blame him? Just the mention of his name gave me a bit of a chill.

"The fact that you saw his eyes, says to me that it was him. It does sounds like something he would do." I noticed Zoro gripping the stairs railing and shaking like Usopp.

"Hawk-eye Mihawk." Zoro exclaimed his name.

"Eh? You know the guy Zoro?" Luffy asked him.

"He's the man I've been looking for. I sailed across the oceans in search of him." Zoro replied.

"Did you guys have some kind of score to settle with you guys?" Sanji asked whilst lighting his cigar.

"We didn't do anything to him." Gin answered.

"Perhaps you disturb him from his nap or something," Zeff guessed nonchalantly.

"STUPID COOK! Why in the world would he destroy our fleet just for that?" Gin yelled.

"If someone woke me up from a nap, I would" I muttered.

"There's no reason to shout it's just an example. I thought I might give you some friendly advice on what kind of place the Grand Line is." Zeff continue explaining his wisdom.

"So your saying that anything can happen there." I confirmed him. Zeff gave me a look and nodded.

The sharpshooter cried and looked at Luffy in panic. "Oi Luffy! Do we really have to go! He was unresponsive and looked down. "Luffy?" No, reply.

"Gah! That's so AWSOME! This is what I've been waiting for!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ I lightly shook my head smiling at his goofiness.

"Don't you understand the meaning of danger?" Usopp yelled.

"If Hawkeyes is there, it means that my life's goal is at the Grand Line. " Zoro leaned against the wall.

"Are stupid" Sanji gave them a look. "It's idiots like you guys that end up dead."

"That may be true. But I devoted my entire life to become the Greatest Swordsman; I'm the only one who gets to call myself an idiot."

"Yeah, me too!" Luffy raised his hand.

"It only seems fair to count me!"

"Shut up stupid." Zoro hit Usopp with the hilt of his sword.

"Idiots." Sanji muttered through his teeth.

Suddenly, there was a loud war cry outside telling us that the Krieg's goons finished eating and are ready to attack the restaurant.

"They're coming." I stated.

"We won't let them through, 'coz this is our restaurant! We'll fight to the death!" The resident cooks shouted with their weapons held high.

But then out of nowhere, Krieg's ships split in half! The whole ship was sliced clean trough from two flanks! The ship started to sink the Baratie started to shake violently as everyone tried to keeping a hold onto something all the while staring at the sinking ship.

"Hoist the anchor or we'll sink along with them!" Zeff yelled.

"_Oh no, my stuff!"_ I ran my way out to my small boat and quickly grabbed my backpack just before it sank to bottom of the ocean.

"Whew! That was close, I almost forget about it; Looks like my only way of travel is flying." I wiped the sweat of my forehead.

Things were finally starting to happen. But there was one small problem… me. Was it right to come here? Plus I didn't find that guy I was supposed to meet. Was it even worth it? What's going to happen to me now?

"She did WHAT!" The Straw Hat's yelled, snapping me from my thoughts. Nami must have left along with the Going Merry back to her hometown. I then felt that strong Ki I sensed earlier when Don Krieg came.

Turning my head slightly to the waters, I saw a small coffin boat with two giant candles lighted in green flames. In the boat was a man with a giant cross behind him, which is actually his black sword.

I then have my eyes set on Straw Hats seeing that Johnny and Yosaku telling them their story how they got tricked by Nami. I decided to set those thoughts aside and start playing cool; it's time to make my appearance to them.

'… and that's what happened! We're sorry aniki!"

"God damnit! She took advantage of us!" Shouted an angry Zoro who punched the wall out of frustration. Betrayal is something the swordsman hates amongst many things that much I know.

"That heartless wrench, the ship was given by Kaya!" Usopp yelled

"Scuse me." I brought up there attention. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation but isn't that your ship, I can still see." I pointed out at sea. They looked at me and then Luffy stood up from the rail.

"She's right I can still see it." Luffy confirmed it.

"You two still have your ship?" After the nod from the two hunters, Luffy continued. "Don't just stand there you guys go fetch Nami with the ship."

"Never mind." Zoro grumbled. "Just let it go. There's no need to chase that woman she's nothing but trouble."

"Now that's cold." Zoro gave me a look but shook it off.

"Nami is the only navigator I'll accept!" Luffy protested. "She's the only one for that job."

A tense silence befallen between the Captain and his crew, Zoro decided to give in.

"Fine. What a pain-in-the-ass Captain..." Zoro sighed, gripping his head while Luffy smiled.

"Hey, thanks Autumn." He jumped off the rail. "Where you disappeared off to?" he asked

"Who is this Luffy?" asked Zoro. "This is Autumn, I meet a while ago, and she was chasing some strange cat that had her necklace."

"You don't say." Said Zoro "Huh, a cat?' Usopp asked in question.

"Nice to meet you!" I said waving at them. "This is Usopp, our sharpshooter." Luffy said, pointing to the person with an abnormally long nose.

"This is Zoro, my first mate and swordsman!" he continued, motioning to a man with short green hair. "And our future cook is Sanji!" he pointed towards him.

"Yeah we already meet." remembering my first encounter with him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Zoro-aniki, the ships ready!" Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

Zoro nodded and turned his head to his Captain. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I haven't repaid this restaurant yet, so I should stick around and besides... I still need a cook to our ship and there's also something else I got to do." Luffy replied and he stared at me. What did he mean by that?

"Be careful. Things here are starting to get abnormal."

"Yeah, I know." Luffy nodded.

"IT'S HIM! THE MAN WHO DESTROYED OUR FLEET IS HERE!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Various pirates yelled in panic at the sight of the most feared man in the world, or one of the most.

Zoro gulped down and sweated a little. "That man..."

"Who's that?" Luffy asked worried about why the green-haired swordsman was acting like this.

"It's Dracule Mihawk otherwise known as Hawk-eye Mihawk" she stared at Zoro.

"If I recall he's the man that you've been looking for." He nodded

"Hai, The World's Greatest Swordsman..." Zoro muttered to himself.

At some point in time a random pirate started yelling at Hawk Eyes and shot at him with a revolver. But Mihawk flipped the bullets away with the giant sword with one hand.

"I've never seen such a graceful skill." Said Zoro behind the pirate that tried to shot Mihawk. How did he even get there?

"A sword with power alone is not powerful." Mihawk said.

"I've been sailing the seas to face you." Zoro said and grabbed his bandana on his right bicep and tied it on his forehead.

"What is your mission?" Mihawk inquired.

"To beat you."

"How foolish." Mihawk shrugged. "You got spare time, so let's do this."

"No way, it's him! Roronoa Zoro, the 'Three Swords Style'!" A random pirate shouted.

"Oi Luffy! The Going Merry is about to be gone from our sights!" Usopp reminded.

"Hey, Luffy!" he was ignored by his captain.

"A duel? You're a weak pitiful creature." Mihawk said coldly and vanished where he reappeared right in front of Zoro.

"If you really are a competent swordsman, you should be able to judge the difference between our skills. Why challenge me... Is it because of your courage? Or simply your ignorance?"

"My own ambition drives me and a promise to my fallen friend I tend to keep!" Zoro gently set the white katana on his mouth and resumed his Three-Sword style.

"The greatest swordsman Hawk Eyes versus Pirate Hunter Zoro. Two masters of swordplay. What kind of duel will turn out to be?" Patty asked around.

"No one can defeat Aniki! "Aniki's the best!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

Zoro stared at Mihawk, but he wasn't staring at him. He didn't even give him a simple glance.

_"What is he doing?"_ Zoro thought and followed his opponents gaze to where his captain, his crewmate, the girl and the others were, looking at them intently.

Autumn gave a questionably look, she turned around to see if he was staring at someone else, but from what it looks like, he was staring at her. _"Ok, I'm officially creped out. What does he want with me?"_

"You their girl..." Mihawk called out to her, while Autumn jumped slightly. "That power you possess… It is something that I haven't seen in years of my lifetime. Tell me? What is your goal in using this power? "He said, but he was thinking about something else._ "Her alikeness resembles 'her'...Could she be?" _Mihawk continued to stare at her.

Before Autumn could answer a surge of pain went through her head She grabbed her head in agony hoping the pain would go away. _"What's happening? It hurts so much." _she thought as she got down on her knees.

Suddenly she began loose conscious. The last thing she remembered fading black was Sanji rushing towards me and someone calling out my name. "AUTUMN!"

* * *

**OOOO Cliffhanger, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before I go I need to ask a favor, I want your opinions on pairings with my OC. Who should she be paired up with? Luffy? Zoro? Tell me, thanks for your help… bye!**


	7. Setting Sail, Onward to Adventure

"Autumn!" Luffy yelled, as he noticed her falling. Sanji was able to grab her before she can fall. They rushed over to her side and found her unconscious.

"Bastard! What did he do to her?" Sanji said. Luffy stood up and looked at Hawk-eye. He was frigging pissed off now! Nobody hurts his friend. He curled his fist preventing himself for beating Hawk-Eye himself, but this fight belongs to Zoro personally.

As Sanji took a closer look at her, he noticed that her eyes were slowly opening, but her eyes were pupil-less and glowing white. A strange white aura visibly seen by eye began to surround her entire body as she stood back on her feet. Everyone gasped at the sight of her transformation.

"What the? Devil Fruit powers?" Sanji said with his jaw dropped.

Autumn raised her hands together and within moments a ball of blue light formed between her hands. A low growl sounded out of her mouth, and a gust of wind blew. Before anyone else could react she aimed the ball of light and blasted it.

"HAAAAA!" She led out a war cry causing everyone's jaws dropped as the blasted targeted Hawk-eye. Fortunately before the blast could him he diverted it with his sword the other direction leaving it exploding in the air.

"W-W-What the hell was that!" "Was that the power of the Devil fruit?" "Hawk-eye dodged that thing like it was nothing!" Several other pirates began to panic about the recent event while the cooks were left speechless.

The Straw Hats stared at the girl in shock, as she was still glowing. She was about to get ready for another blasted which tensed the pirates and cooks alike in fear.

Before she could Luffy heard a faint voice within his head. **Help her, save her… please!**

With that said Luffy shook his head and immediately rushed towards Autumn, as she was about to form another ball of light.

"Stop Autumn! Snap out of it!" He grabbed her right wrist. Autumn turned to him. "L-L-Luffy?" Autumn struggled to say, because she was not fully conscious due to her white eyes.

"AHHH!" Autumn shouted in pain as she clutched her head and the intensity of her aura grew and so did the gust of wind. Suddenly, the wind died down and the white aura surrounding her disappeared, leaving Autumn collapsed in its place. Sanji went to her side to check on her.

"I'll take her inside to rest." said Zeff, as he walked to Autumn from behind him and picked her up.

"That child," said Mihawk as he stared at the unconscious girl, Autumn contemplating something.

"Do understand what this means, Red-legged Zeff."

"Then let us hope it doesn't come to that." Zeff said, as he carried her inside.

_This child and her power are not from our world_. Zeff thought as he set the girl down in one of the rooms. _Just like That Man's crewmember_. I smiled, and turned to the door.

"Fate is not something you can avoid. I shall return from the other side and start from where I have ended. As long as others are cherished by loved ones, yet harbored destruction deep within them, nothing and no one ever good can die." Those were her last words of before she left this world.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

As I drifted in my unconscious mind, a familiar voice sounded in my head.

"It is time to wake up now, Autumn."

"Huh? What's is it. What's happening?" I asked in confusion. The last thing I remembered was Mihawk staring at me. That gave me a chill.

"No time for explanations now hurry up and rise. Your nakama are waiting for you."

"Uh thanks, I guess" Not sure weather to thank it or interrogate it more. For these last months I still can't figure out who voice it is. Oh well.

Stirring slightly, I opened my eyes a bit and squinted as my eyes adjusting to the light. However, I woke up by the sound of Luffy yelling.

"AAHHH! MY HAT! WHERES MY HAT?"

"It's right over there you idiot!" Sanji yelled pointed to the straw hat. "Oh! Thanks!" he said as he put his hat back on.

_Geez he sure can be this loud_. I thought sitting up, rubbing my tired eyes. Blinking my eyes a little I greeted by know other than Luffy who had his face close to mine.

"GAH!" I yelled, as I punched him in the face. "OW! What was that for!" shouted Luffy, holding his nose.

"You deserve that." Sanji stated. It took me a few seconds to process what happened.

"Ah! Sorry Luffy. Force of habit." I said, scratching the back of my head. I notice that my vision was blurry when I woke up, guess they must have taken them off. Before I could search for them my vision already cleared up.

"Here, I bet you were looking for them." Sanji already put my glasses on for me. I'm surprised that he didn't go 'hearts eyes' on me. Otherwise I would have punched him in the face as well.

"Thanks, I feel much better now." I noticed Sanji and Luffy were covered in some bandages. Those must have be injuries from their battles with Don Krieg's men and himself.

"Hey, what happened to those pirates?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Yeah, what happened to them?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what happened.

"After Luffy beat Krieg, Gin took off with the rest of the crew. He said 'Let's meet again out on the Grand Line.'"

"Cool, he said that to you?" asked Luffy. "He said that to you, you dumbass!" Sanji corrected.

"Hey, what happened to me?" I asked. They gave a questionable look towards me like I was crazy. Great, I was afraid this would happen.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sanji asked. I shook my head to confirm it.

"Well how to put this-"

"It was so cool! How'd ya make yourself glow like that? Did you eat a devil fruit like me?" Luffy asked as he ran up to me. I too busy being confused on what just happen.

*SMACK* Sanji kicked in him in the head looking pissed off.

"You shit head, don't interrupt me." He yelled.

"Anyway you started glowing all white, then you shot this ball of light towards that Mihawk guy but he dodged it. You started to going out of control so Luffy had to stop you, then you fainted and you brought here." Sanji finished.

_Did all that really happen?_ I asked myself. I walked outside to the balcony and stared out into the seas deep in thought.

"AH! WHERES MY BOAT!" I yelled, as I noticed that my boat with all of my food and water was gone, along with other stuff.

"Oh, looks like it might've sunken from all of the fighting." said Sanji. "Great just what didn't needed" I groaned in frustration.

"Hey, Autumn! Say, do ya wanna join me?" Luffy asked, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I turned back towards him.

"C'mon it will be fun." He said in an eager tone.

"...um...I don't really know. Wouldn't I just be in your way? Plus, you just met me! And not in the best circumstances either..." I started to say but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Don't worry! You're a good person! I just know it. And I know that you are strong! So there's no way you'll be in our way! So how 'bout it, hmm?" Luffy asked again while looking me with hopeful eyes.

"Well…I guess it'll be alright, since I have no place to go, so I'll join your crew." I said with smile giving in.

"Yosh! I now have more nakama!" Luffy shouted.

"So Sanji you wanna…" started Luffy. " No, I'm not going to become a pirate. I'm staying here and be a cook. Until the day that old geezer acknowledges my cooking." interrupted Sanji.

Luffy stared at him for a second. "Fine, I'll give up then." said Luffy, but his arm said otherwise as it was latched onto Sanji's collar. Finally getting out of Luffy's grasp, Sanji turned to him.

After that I started to wander around the restaurant while they were distracted talking to each other. I ended on one the battle platforms walking about until.

Meow! I heard a familiar sound.

I turned to the right and saw the black and white cat from before.

"You still here? Don't you have home to go to?" I asked him as I walked towards him and notice something in its mouth. The cat dropped it and it was my pendant.

"What!" I checked my neckline and realized that I was never wearing my pendant. I looked back at the cat with a sympathetic look and pet him.

"Guess I owe you an apology and a thanks." I scratched between his and he purred. I picked up my pendant and put it back to its place.

"Looks to me you have nowhere to go, huh." The cat just stared at me, but I could in his eyes that the answer was a no.

"Hey, maybe you can come with us, I'm sure Luffy and others won't mind. What do you say?"

Mew! He replied happy and jump up at me. I could only smile at the creature in my arms purring against my chest.

"You need a name. I wonder what I'll call you." Before I put into thought I heard a bell ringing, which means it's time for some grub.

"You should stay out here, I'm sure Zeff won't allow any pets in his restaurant." I said thoughtfully as I set the cat down and went to join with the others.

* * *

(Chefs dining hall, **General POV**)

"Time for some grub!" yelled one of the cooks.

During the time the cooks were eating, Luffy, Sanji, and Autumn made themselves present to the cooks.

"Hey, where are we sitting?" Asked Sanji, noticing that there was no place for the three of them.

"Yeah, where's our food?" Luffy pouted.

"We didn't save a seat for you" A random cook told them.

"Just eat on the floor!" Another one laughed with mouth full of grub.

"No seat? How can that be? This is a restaurant for crying out loud! Plus there's a lady here!" Exclaimed Sanji, a bit peeved at their behavior Autumn sweat dropped at the thought of being called a lady, because she didn't feel like one. "Oh well..." That said he sat on the floor.

Luffy and Autumn went to the table to pick some food on their trays, while Autumn and Zeff stared at each other for a while. Autumn gave a nod in thanks and went to join with the others.

"They're sure are acting weird." Luffy inquired.

"No, it's nothing new, it's what they always do" Sanji enlightened him.

"Please excuse these jerks for their rude behavior, Autumn. They just don't know how to treat a lady properly." Sanji started acting gentleman like towards the said girl.

"Hey, it's no problem, I'm don't mind eating like this, oh and by the way, could you not call me a lady, it makes me feel uncomfortable." She replied.

"Hai, Autumn-chan!" Sanji eyes turned into hearts.

"Hey!" Patty suddenly shouted. "Who the hell made the soup this morning?"

"Oh I did!" Sanji answered him happily, obviously thinking that he liked the soup. "Pretty good, eh? Today's is even more exceptional!"

"I could hardly swallow this piece of crap! It's only fit for pigs!" Said Patty in disgust, showing it by spitting on the floor.

Sanjis face darkened and stood up with his hands on his pockets. "You obviously never tasted human food before, crappy cook"

"You're turning this awful cooking into an art form" Patty countered, getting the attention of the other cooks. "I'm about to puke!"

"Excuse me, but I'm very confident with what I made today" An angry Sanji said, walking over to Patty.

There was a short ruckus going around there till' the remaining cooks started to throwing insults and spitting on the floor about the soup Sanji made.

"What're you bastards up to?" A furious Sanji shouted back.

"You're just a phony chef assistant. You've just been around a while longer, that's all. We're sick and tired of you" Patty added once more.

Zeff, after saying that their sea cooks and they can't waste a single drop of food, drank every single drop. What no one expected was for him to break the bowl that contained the soup in the floor. Adding more insult to his overall skills at cooking. After much ruckus and Zeff throwing a punch at Sanji, who ran away from the dining hall to outside and starts trashing everything in his path.

Sanji who over-heard the real conversation, that they wanted him to experience the world and wanted to forcefully push him away understood.

"Hey kid!" Exclaimed Zeff, getting Luffy and my attention who drank the now mentioned delicious food. "You mentioned that you needed a cook on your ship, ne? I'm not trying to force you or anything, but that li'l eggplant of ours, care to take him with you to the Grand Line?"

Luffy said that he can't force Sanji to join him, unless he agrees to it himself.

"That would probably be the best" Said Zeff stroking his moustaches.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the wall busted Sanji with a blue/white striped shark biting something green on his mouth.

"What is that?" Was Sanjis first question which after came dozens more, but it was Luffy who recognized him first.

"Yosaku? Is that you?" From the looks of it, though there was one of the two bounty hunter pair hanging from the shark's mouth, making pitiful noises. "Where's are the others? Where's Nami?"

After setting the 'poor' shark free, with Luffy shouting that we should grill it. Yosaku started to explain that if he thinks he like he does. Nami went to a very dangerous place, and asked Luffys help. At the mention of the latter, Luffy perked up.

"Oi! Autumn you ready to go with us?" Asked Luffy.

"You bet I am" Adding with a huge grin. "I'm looking forward for the upcoming adventures."

"So, you're gonna join him, ne?" Asked Zeff.

"Hai, Zeff-sama. Even though we just meet Luffys unlike anyone I've ever met , he may be goofy but he's strong . This seemed like a great opportunity to have an adventure." Autumn explained to the Head Chef.

"Yosh! Let's leave and get Nami and our ship!" Luffy shouted/

"Wait" Sanji said to the joyous Luffy, who had now a new nakama.

Stopping his antics for a moment, he looked at Sanji. Waiting him to continue. As Sanji asked Luffy if he too could be recruited in his journey to become The King of Pirates. Luffy agreed. While Zeff called to Autumn to talk privately upstairs

"Kid, I need to talk to you." said Zeff as they entered the kitchen. "About what?" Autumn said, walking to a seat next to Zeff and sitting down. "Do you remember anything that happened after you lost conscious?" I shook my head.

"Last I remember, I was looking at Mihawk floating on the sea in his boat. Other than that, I faintly remember someone running towards me and someone calling my name."

"I see." said Zeff, as he turned around and began to ponder something.

After a few seconds he said, "Whatever is fine then. Make sure you take care of that little eggplant for."

"Will do!" I chuckled.

"And another thing, be sure of take care yourself as well." He pointed.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

After the short conversation with the chief, the cooks gave them Sanjis boat to get to the next island. Luffy went to the kitchen to restore some supplies to the ship, while Autumn was busy packing 'extra' supplies for the trip.

"Autumn! Time to set sail!" yelled Luffy. "Aye, Aye Captain!" she replied, tightening her grip on her backpack.

Waiting at the ship the other three minus Sanji, who was taking his time on packing. Saying one last goodbye and thanking Zeff for everything the small group started to sail off. Stepping into the boat, all of our crew was accounted for.

"Lets go! Set sail!" commanded Luffy. "Aye Captain!" Autumn responded, as the sail was angled to catch the wind.

"Until we meet again, I'll come back to you someday!" Waved Sanji with both arms to the crying cooks.

Zeff just smirked and addressed his cooks. "Alright men! You heard em', the customers are going to flood in soon, so get the place in shape! Get back to work!" Zeff barked.

* * *

**Autumn POV**

Concentrating on the sails, I barely paid any attention to Luffy's conversation until Yosaku asked me a question. "By the way, who are you?" A confused face appeared on my face, but quickly disappeared as I remembered I hadn't introduced myself to Yosaku yet.

"Oh! Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Autumn, I'm Luffys new crewmate." We shook hand with each other's, Yosaku was about to say something until were interrupted Luffy.

''Hey Yosaku, we're almost there, right?'' Said Luffy as he sat down in front Yosaku. ''The island where Nami is at?''

''You're too naive! Way too naive! Don't you get it, we're getting closer and closer to Arlong's base!'' Shouted Yosaku, who pointed at Luffy accusingly.

''Before Fullbody attacked us and Johnny threw the wanted poster, Nami-aneki's eyes were studying Arlong's poster. Things aren't as simple as they seem!'' He gripped his knees and continued. ''Nami-aneki wants to take that 20 million beli that's on Arlong's head. While we're taking it easy here, she could, for all we know, have already snuck into Arlong's base!''

''Hahahaha! It's about time for lunch, don't you think?'' Luffy conversed with the new shipcook about the dinner.

Yosaku shrieked and stood up. ''Don't tell me you've never heard of Arlong?''

''Arlong? Who's that?'' Guestioned Sanji.

''He's the guy who currently holds the highest bounty in East Blue, the leader of the fishmen group and all.'' I answered.

''H-how do you know that?'' Yosaku asked, surprised.

''Back on the island, we here lots of rumors about him, we even make up stories about him back in the dojo." I replied snickering.

"Dojo?" Sanji questioned.

"I'm a martial artist, from Gin island." I replied.

''A martial artist?! That's so cool! That must mean you're really strong!'' Luffy started shouting .

"A martial artist? Who would thought such a beautiful girl like you would be the fighting type." Sanji grabbed my hand and looked at me with heart eyes. I was about to punch him until-

''Can you guys get serious here!'' Shouted the frustated Yosaku who was constantly ignored in the small group. As he got the attention of them all, he started talking more about Arlong and the Grand Line and all the like. I walked away from the conversion without noticing because I already know about Arlong and Grand Line enough.

I went to get my backpack to check on my 'luggage' and notice that it was gone.

"Great where it go now." I complained. Suddenly I heard a girly scream coming from the others. Once I got their Luffy was laughing off while Sanji just stared shocked, and Yosaku looking scared to death as the cat sat in front of him.

"There you are you fur ball." I called it out as the cat jumped at me and landed on my shoulders, while the others just stare.

"Hey, is that the sane cat that stole your necklace?" Sanji questioned.

"Yeah he is but don't worry he's cool." I replied petting the cat, Luffy cam over and started petting him, which made the cat purr.

"He's so cool! I've never seen a cat like him before." Luffy said while we were still petting him.

"Yeah, that some strange cat." Sanji inquired.

"What kind of cat is he? I don't I ever seen his kind here in the East Blue?" Yosaku questioned after he calmed himself down.

I shrugged not knowing the answer. " Are you gonna keep him? What's his name going to be?" Luffy asked. I thought for a few seconds until I answered. "Yeah I'll keep him if it's alright with you." I

"Sure, no problem, no more the merry." He replied grinning.

"Then, from now his name is Nights, because his pelt reminds of the night sky." The cat meowed happily liking the name. Luffy welcomed Nights into the crew and the others smiled and nod in agreement.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. "Looks like you're hungry Autumn ha-ha!" laughed Luffy. I blushed from embarrassment. "Sanji! Can you prepare us some food?" Luffy asked. "Sure, coming right up Captain!" Sanji replied as he went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, we had a full table of delicious food, plus a bowl of milk for Nights. "Thanks Sanji!" I said, as I took a seat next to him and Luffy. "Anything for you Autumn-chan." Sanji replied with heart eyes. The food was most delicious which I would expect from our ships cook. As I was still eating a sense a Ki energy from below which I already knew who it belong to Suddenly the water in front of our boat began to rise.

"What's that?" Luffy asked. "It's huge…" Sanji said. "AHHHHH!" yelled Yosaku. "Cool!" I yelled, as I stood up and beheld Momoo, the Sea Cow the Arlong pirates brought from the Grand Line.

"A cow! It's soooo big!" said Luffy, mouth gaping. "A cow? And it swims? Isn't that just a hippo?" asked Sanji. " No, Hippos aren't cows!" I said to Sanji. "What's a creature like this doing in East Blue? It's inconceivable! This is a Grand Line monster!" yelled Yosaku, who looked like he was about to pee his pants. Nights hissed at Momoo like he was about to attack it.

Momoo began to sniff at our ship, eyeing our table. "It must want the food! Hurry up and give the food before he overturns our ship!" pleaded Yosaku. Oh no. If he thinks he's gonna get our food… "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" yelled Luffy, as he punched the sea cow in the face, sending him a good distance backwards. …Then he gets that.

"Don't you dare touch my food!" yelled Luffy. "MOOOOOO!" cried Momoo. "Idoit! You just made it angrier." I said. "I'll just sock him one more time then!" said Luffy, grabbing his shoulder, about to punch again. Before he was able to strike again, he was stopped by a kick from Sanji.

"Dumbass! Don't just beat up something only for being hungry! I'm sure it's injured somewhere so it can't find food on its own." argued Sanji as he made his way to the table. I nodded I agreement except for the part about being injure and tuff. Picking up a plate of food, Sanji held it up to Momoo. Hesitant, Momoo carefully sniffed the food. Deciding it was safe enough, it opened its mouth. However, as Momoo was about to take a bite of the food, Sanji kicked him.

"What are you doing?! Damn jerk!" yelled Yosaku, shocked at the sudden change of attitude toward the beast. "That thing was about to take a bite out of me too." said Sanji. Momoo, by this time, was now furious and started to rush towards the ship.

"Ah, it's coming to sink the ship!" yelled Yosaku. "Then I'll..." started Luffy. Interrupting him, I stuck my arm out in front of his path. "I'll take care of this!" I said to Luffy. I jumped up high into the air and floated there for a couple of seconds.

I then charge my Ki into a blue energy sphere in my right palm and aim towards Momoo. Spirit Blast! I yelled as I delivered the Ki blast right on the sea cow forehead knocking it out and backwards into the sea.

"Whew. That felt good!" I yelled as I hovered in the air. I slowly descended towards the boat until I was just a few yards above the deck. I powered my Ki down and landed on the wood, bending my knees to absorb the impact. "I'm still hungry, let's eat!" I said, as I sat back down the table. I grabbed the nearest meat on a bone and took a bite out of it.

"That was AWSOME! You really are strong! And you must be great fighter too!" Luffy beamed comments at me.

"W-was that a Devil Fruit power?" asked Yosaku, mouth gaping. I swallowed. "Nope! You could say it was gift that I was born with." I said, smiling a bit. "Sister Autumn scary." mumbled Yosaku.

BAM! I kicked his face. "Please don't call me that." "Sorry…" murmured Yosaku as he got up slowly. "Yosaku! Give me some tea!" yelled Luffy. "C-Coming right up." Yosaku weakly said.

As I was eating, I felt a rub on my leg. I looked down to see Nights with some in his mouth. "Ah! I got an idea!" I proclaimed, as I took the rope from Nights and thanked him. "What's that for?" questioned Sanji as I began tying the rope to the boat. "A speedy getaway to Arlong Park!" I beamed, as I hoisted the sails, securing them closed.

* * *

**SO sorry for the long update, now that I'm back to school it's gonna be hard to update my stories with all the homework and stuff. I've decided the pairing to be LuffyxOC, my deepest apologizes for those who wished it to be a ZoroxOC pairing. Tell me what you think, review to your heart's desire. Until then update soon **_xXDreamer123Xx_


	8. The Bond Between Nakama

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed, as we sped along the water. "Yahoo! Faster, Faster! Full speed ahead to Arlong Park!" yelled Luffy. Momoo was tied to our boat and pulling us along the ocean.

I felt kind of sorry for him though. The only reason he's only working for Arlong because he's afraid of him. Feeling generous today, I grabbed a piece of meat from the table and flew in front of Momoo. "Good boy Momoo! Here's a little treat for your hard work." I tossed the meat into Momoo's mouth. I noticed Momoo become happier and I smiled.

I flew up on top of his head and sat down starting to pat Momoo. "How'd you do that flying thing?" Sanji asked behind me. "I manipulate my Ki energy so that I can fly or levitate." I responded.

"So it's mystery powers." I turned to see that Luffy was listening into our conversation or sort of trying to listen. He always responded like that adding mystery into it. "Yeah I guess you can say that." After a while we arrived at our destination.

"Ah! I can see Arlong Park!" exclaimed Luffy, pointing to a tall building on the shore. However Momoo started slowing down and getting tired.

''Hey! Keep up the pace cow!'' Shouted Luffy at the sea-cow. ''Hey Autumn give it another blast!''

"We're almost there Luffy and besides he's been through enough as it is." I replied crossing my arms.

''I feel sorry for him, because you guys beated it'' Pointed Yosaku out with his hand on his chin.

At this point the sea-cow was disorientated and turned right from Arlong Park, heading straight into the side of a land. As the creature slammed his head into the land, the ship was sent flying high into the air. I jumped right before the beasts slammed his head and landed on the ship, shouting in excitement.

''Woohoo! This is great!'' I held my hands in the air. Nights meowed excited as well.

''It's just like flying in the sky!'' Luffy equally shouted excited.

''No it's not like that!'' Sanji protested, as he grasped the railing.

"Ah! We are going to fall and crash into the trees!" screamed Yosaku who was holding onto the mast for dear life.

"HAHAHA!'' Luffy laughed from the ships bowsprit. As we were about to exit the forest, we saw a person with bright green hair in front of our path. "Oh! Zoro!" Luffy and I exclaimed.

CRASH! Our ship hit Zoro and then flew a few more yards, only to be smashed to pieces by a small cliff.

''We've arrived. '' Luffy said patting his trademark straw hat to get rid of the dust.

''Woo! I haven't had this much fun in a while!'' I shouted from the cliff levitating in the air.

Mew! Nights agreed with me while he was on my shoulder.

"What the hell… are you doing?'' Shouted an enraged Zoro, throwing the planks and other ship parts off him.

"What do you mean? We've here to pick up Nami. Haven't you found her yet? Where are Ussop and Johnny?"

''Usopp? Oh no! Come on this isn't the time to be idling around'' Zoro got up and started to run to save the

''What happened? Don't tell me his in some kind of trouble'' I asked, descending down from the cliff and landed with the other guys on the ground.

"That idiot got himself caught by Arlong! If we don't hurry he'll be killed" Zoro panicked, which wasn't like him telling that the situation was serious.

''He's dead'' Came a new voice.

We all turned to look at the source of the voice and found Johnny, out of breath and deathly pale. Falling on his knees and breathing hard, Johnny told them what happened. He said that Usopp was dead. Killed by Nami, the orange-haired navigator-to-be.

He explained more about the 'incident' and told that she did all those to obtain some hidden treasure in Cocoyashi village for herself. The man was crying, punching the ground in frustration that he couldn't save the deceased sharpshooter.

Then Luffy rushed towards Johnny and grabbed him by the collar. ''Bastard!'' Luffy ran at Johnny, grabbed him by the collar and held him up. ''Say that one more time and I'll kill you!''

''Stop it Luffy, this has nothing to do with Johnny'' Zoro said, trying to diffuse the short clash between them.

''Believe whatever you say, but I know what I saw with my own eyes! '' Johnny retaliated.

''You're making up crap'' Luffy shouted louder, shaking Johnny. ''There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're nakama!''

''But I...'' Johnny tried to add more, but was interrupted by yet another voice.

''What was that about friends, Luffy?''

"Nami…" said Luffy, releasing Johnny.

"What did you come to this island for?" asked Nami. I noticed in her right hand she had a bo-staff, while in her left, she had a glove. I remember that she stabbed her own hand to fake Usopp's death. She sure had got guts.

"What are you talking about?" replied Luffy, "Aren't we crewmates? We've come for you, of course!"

''How annoying'' Nami said with disgust.

''What?'' Luffy asked.

''Friends? Don't make me laugh. You're more like a pathetic group of cooperators, don't you think?'' She said with no hint of emotion on her voice.

"You…you killed him. I watched you do it and now Ussop-aniki is gone!" exclaimed Johnny.

"So what? Would you like to avenge him?" questioned Nami.

''Right now Arlong wants to kill 'Roronoa Zoro and his posse'. All because Zoro went and did something stupid. You guys may have these monster-like powers, but you're no match for real monsters. Hang around this island long enough and you guys will be killed for sure''

_She really has got guts saying that. I feel very sorry for Nami; I know what you've been through. But you can't turn you back on others that need you. I had to learn that the hard way._ I thought.

"That's it, I've had enough of you!" yelled Zoro as he rushed at Nami, ready to cut her down. "And I've had enough of you!" shouted Sanji as he swung his leg towards Zoro's head.

Zoro quickly dodged and turned to face Sanji. "Does a swordsman harm ladies as well, Roronoa Zoro?" scoffed Sanji, with a bitter look on his face. "The hell did you say? Don't butt in when you don't know the first thing about anything!" snarled Zoro, his arms tensing, eager to slash the irritating cook.

"Heh… Aren't you quite irritable after your shameful loss." mocked Sanji. "What? Watch your mouth punk, or your head will go flying." threatened Zoro, blade nearly touching Sanji's neck.

"Hey! Knock it off! This isn't the time to fight. We have more important matters at hand." I said, slightly irritated at their useless bickering. "What!" Zoro said getting even more irritated. "Hai Autumn-chan." Sanji said with heart eyes stopping as he did what he was told.

"She's right! If you are going to fight, why not take it to some other island? I would rather not have outsiders like you people in this island's affairs any longer!" said Nami.

"Don't you get it? I only stuck around you people for the money! Now that you guys are broke, I couldn't care less about you!" Nami's voice was getting slightly higher and more desperate. "It it's about the ship, I'll give it back. So go find another navigator and search for your little One Piece or whatever!"

"Now get off of this island! You are an eyesore!" yelled Nami. "Farewell." she said, a grim look in her eyes. However, I noticed a tinge of sadness in her voice, hidden beneath all her anger.

The area was silent, until Luffy just closed his eyes and fell back on the ground with a thud. A small chuckle escaped from me.

''Luffy-aniki'' Johnny started.

''I'm going to sleep'' Was the blunt answer.

''Sleep? Right now? In the middle of the road'' Johnny added.

''I don't feel like leaving the island. I don't care what's happening here. I'm a bit sleepy, so I'm sleeping''

''Luffy-aniki...''Johnny trailed off.

Nami lost her cool at Luffy's sudden nonchalant attitude. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want! You can die for all I care!" stormed Nami and left towards Cocoyashi Village, fuming with anger.

As the time went by with the captain still sleeping on the hard ground. Johnny and Yosaku said that they'll make their leave since their short time mission is over.

''Okay, take care'' Zoro sent his goodbyes.

''Well then, until we meet again'' ''Aniki, you guys take care of yourselves'' They both said and waved.

''Cowards." I mumbled.

After a long silence, that has been constantly disturbed by Luffy snoring. Sanji asked something.

''Hey, why was Nami-san crying back then?''

Zoro answered. ''That woman... crying?''

''She was crying in her heart'' Sanji answered.

''Zoro scoffed. ''That woman doesn't have a heart''

And it continued with their usual bickering and mutterings, while me and Nights laid down against a tree watching them.

Mew! Night said with slight annoyance. "Yeah I know they are idiots." I responded knowing what he was thinking. Strange isn't it. But I don't really care.

As they were still bickering, they were about to attacked each other. Though before their attack connecter to their intended target, it was intercepted by Usopps head between Sanjis leg and Zoros swords hilt.

''USOPP! DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU!'' Luffy, who just woke up saw the beaten Usopp on the ground.

"Guess again. Your idiotic cook and swordsman did this. '' I explained. I could feel glare coming from a certain green haired swordsman's, but ignored it.

''Yeah, sorry about the hit, it was me and him'' Sanji pointed at Zoro.

''It was you!'' Zoro protested.

''One of these days I'll kill you guys!'' Usopp stood up, miraculously healed. Then he looked at the other member that crouched beside him earlier. ''Autumn? What are you doing here? Does this means that you're our nakama now?''

''Hai! Luffy asked me to join after you guys left so… here I am.'' I smiled. Meow! Nights jumped on my shoulder making his appearance. "Oh and this is Nights he's also part of the crew."

''Well then, let me congratulate you guys and welcome aboard to captain-Usopps crew." I couldn't help but giggle at that part. After our little introduction with each other Zoro began to spoke.

''By the way, we kinda heard you were dead and killed by Nami." Zoro stated.

"Yeah, that stupid Johnny was spouting nonsense this e." Luffy said frustrated.

"Well… in a way it is the truth."

"Huh?" The three began to asked.

Usopp began telling them that Nami bluffed and staged his death so he could escape. Also that there's a reasonable explanation for her being with the fishmen pirates and that they should ask more from Nami.

"So that's it that's how Nami pretended to kill me and make sure that I can escape." Usopp finished.

"It's obviously that's she has a hidden motive for hanging out with a bunch of Fishmen Pirates." I pointed out.

"So what now?" Zoro asked.

At that moment, Nojiko arrived, saying that it's useless asking Nami about anything and just staying out of the village's business. She said that once she tells about Namis story, that we have to leave the island immediately.

Luffy being the rubber idiot, told her that he'll pass and doesn't care much about her past started to go for a walk.

''What do you mean you'll go for a walk?'' Came from Usopp. ''You're not going to listen to the story?''

''Nope.'' And went off with that.

"Hey hold up I'll come too." I said bring everyone's attention to me.

"You too!" exclaimed Usopp.

"If Nami wants to tell about her past, she can tell it herself, it her privilege. Nights, stay here." I started walking along side with Luffy before turning back to the others. "Besides somebody gotta watch out for you know who if he causes any trouble, am I right?"

I could feel the stares from behind me, knowing that I was right and who I was referring to. Speaking of which I notice that Luffy was rather quiet and only kept his eyes on the road. The silence was getting a bit awkward so I thought of something's to talk about.

"So… um lovely weather were having." I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." he responded not keeping his eye off the road.

"It too bad that it has to be on a day like today. But that'll change soon." Luffy gave me a look.

"How you would you know?" he asked.

"Call it a girl's intuition." I responded knowing what's to come. After that we keep quiet enjoying each others company. I notice that this was the same road we past where we crashed landed. I then spotted three figures on the side of the road where the boat crashed.

"Hey guys look, those two are not from this island." I immediately recognize that voice. It was Hachi one of the fishman pirates and the dumbest of all. We just kept on walking, until they appeared few meters ahead.

"Wow, they must be fishmen." Said Luffy amazed seeing the fishmen for the first time. There was Hachi himself, Kuroobi and Chew. But there was another fishmen with them whom I didn't recognize. He was a bit shorter than the rest of them. He had light-purple ski, black hair and fin ears. He wore a white-blue stripe tank top, tan cargo shorts, sandal and wore two black armbands.

The fishmen stared at us with imitation thinking with one look at them we would run off scared. I could feel how strong they are by their Ki energy, and boy they are strong, but we were stronger. As me and Luffy were walking right past them I notice that purple fishmen glared at me the whole time almost like he was trying to read me.

We walked right past them, until we heard Hachi yelling. "Hey you two wait!" We stopped and turned back towards the fishmen.

"Huh, you talking to us?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you? And what are doing on this island?" Hachi questioned.

"Why? What does it matter to you?" Luffy asked again. Hachi seemed to be taken aback by his answer that he never expect. "Well… It's just that we don't get many visitors."

"Oh well, my names Luffy and this my friend Autumn." He introduced.

"Yo!" I answered back.

"We were just passing through."

"Huh? Passing through? We'll have a nice time." He said waving a couple of hankies in each of his hands before we turned back at keep on walking.

"Hey you smartass where are going?" Kuroobi asked suspicious. Luffy answered that he didn't know.

"Yo girly… Autumn isn't it." A voice came from behind me I glanced and saw it was that new fishmen who spoke. "I'll being seeing you around soon." He said giving me a wink. I turned back in disgust. Was that guy flirting with me? I simple shook it off and keep moving forward.

"Roku…why must you always flirt with human girls around here?" Chew asked with a tinted annoyance.

"Because I'm always bored and it entertains me." He smirked. Chew just shook his head

"HAHAHA they seemed like couple fun people to have around." Hachi complimented smiling.

"Yeah, but who the hell are they?" Chew asked.

"They walked right past us and wasn't even intimidated. I never seen that before." Kuroobi stated.

"Me either and that girl right there is certainly different from the others. Something I haven't seen before." He pointed out smirking with his hand on his chin.

(10 minutes later)

We were waking right into Cocoyashi village. I couldn't but get the chills from remembering about what happen back there. It was weird. He was weird but aside from all that I felt a bad vibe radiating form him? Why is that?

"Hey Autumn, you ok?" I snapped out of my trance and meet Luffy with a concerned look.

"I'm fine" I responded.

"Are you sure." He asked again.

"Yes."

"Are you really really sure."

"I'm fine alright." I snapped not wanting to play this game. We went silent after that. It wasn't long before we noticed a group of men clad in white uniforms passing by. _Marines_. I thought as I stood by with Luffy who was sweating nervously. One of them shared a very close resemblance to rat.

Leading them was a man covered in scars and bore a pinwheel on the front of his hat. _Ah_, I thought_, this is the part where the corrupt marines steal Nami's money._

I was about to leave and follow them when. "Where are going Autumn?" Luffy asked. "I got some business to take care of, I catch up later ok." Before Luffy can respond I ran off blending into the nearby forest.

Arriving at Nami's I jumped onto the roof to observe the situation at hand. A few minutes passed, as I watch Nami attack the marines with her Bo staff. When the rat-like marine began to leave, three other marines stepped forward. It was when the marines held up guns aimed at Nami, Nojiko, and Gen, that I took action.

Jumping off the roof, I landed in between the two groups, facing the marines with my arms outspread. As three shots fired I instantly grabbed each one of them with only my right hand in a second. After that I dropped the bullets to the ground earning a bunch of gasps from everyone.

"W-Who are you?" shouted one marine, surprised at my sudden appearance. "Me?" I asked, glaring in their direction. "My names Autumn people called me the Silver Dragon and I'm Straw Hat Pirate." I grinned forming a stance

''A Pirate? Well, not for long! Marines! Detain her!'' Nezumi ordered and 4 marines engage battle towards me...

As the closest marine got within range and tried to grab me, I side stepped aside and kneed him to his stomach. This time I grabbed another other marines arm, swinging it behind its owners back gave a round-house kick to another marine whilst crushing the others arm. The last marine seeing his fallen comrades took his own sword and tried to make a stab out of me, only for the guy's sword to get kicked away and earned a hard punch in the face.

"That was fast. Though I'm surprise to see how these marines are so weak even if they did some special training" I pointed out...

''You! How dare you make a mockery out of us!'' Nezumi shrieked and sent rest of his flunkies at him.

*Bam!* *Crash!* *Kling!* *Crash!*

After a few fast and direct moves later the marines were on the ground moaning in pain.

''Man, you guys are pathetic. Now," I started, glaring at the rest of the marines with a cold stare, "Unless you wanna join your comrades here on the ground, I suggest you all scram and never come back." I growled.

"Retreat!" yelled one of the men. As soon as they were out of sight, I made my way to the sibling pair and Gen.

''I hope you guys are alright?''

''Thank you, Autumn-chan for helping us'' Bowed Gen, while the other two just kept staring.

''No problem, I knew those guys over there were up to no good'' I smiled.

''Didn't I tell you and your friends not to interfere dumbass!'' Nami walked up to me and was about to slapped me across the face until I caught her hand just in time.

"You're welcome." Nami was surprised by this. I sighed and continue. ''If something would've happen to you without me a certain captain of ours would've forgive me. I know that we don't; know each other and all but if you still have anger issues you can always talk to me about it. I'm here for you.''

I let go her wrist as she clenched her still good fist and shouted. ''I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help or concern! I will fix this alone! So just go away and leave me alone'' And ran away.

*sigh* '' So…Let's get this rat here to the village and tie him to a tree. Who's with me?'' With that said the three of them dragged the unconscious corrupt marine officer and the marine recruits.

(In the Village)

After tying the rat marine officer and his subordinates, who were still unconscious. Gen started to held a speech that Arlong's tyranny has gone too far, and they should start fighting for their freedom. As the speech continued, I found Luffy who was leaning against a tree.

''Hey Luffy'' I sat down next to him.

"Hey Autumn where have you been and what's been happening here?'' Luffy answered.

I started to explain Luffy about the moment how I left and follow the marines at Nami's place. He listened, or tried to listen, his attention span was even shorter that a 5 year-olds. Looking back, they both saw Gen just finishing his speech.

''We will not forgive them for preying on Nami's kindness! Are there any objections?'' Gen shouted to the villagers who were armed.

''No way! Let's go!'' ''We're already prepared to fight!'' ''We're not gonna take it anymore!'' Raising their chosen weapons in the air they shouted. ''YEAH!''

''Wait everybody!'' Came a new voice. Looking at the voice, it revealed to be Nami giving them all fake smiles. ''Just wait... just wait a little longer'' She started to say that since she still has her money, there's no need to fight Arlong's gang. But it was all in vain when the villagers mind was made up.

Gen hugged Nami, saying that it's enough and that she fought well. That she now can run away and live her life, but Nami wouldn't have any of that and took a dagger, threatening the villagers to back down and not fight the fishmen.

''It's no use Nami, we've already made up our minds'' The village doctor said. Nami was by now tearing when Gen shouted at her.

'' Get out of the way, Nami!'' Gen turned around, raising his sword in the air and addressed the villagers.

''Let's go, everybody! Even if we can't win, we'll show them our pride!''

''YEAH!'' Was the battle cry and made a mad dash past a shocked Nami into Arlong Park.

Nami dropped the dagger she was holding and fell to her knees. Arlongs laughter echoing in her head and she gripped the tattoo on her left shoulder. ''Arlong'' She though the fishmans name with hatred. Grabbing her dropped knife she shouted ''Arlong!'' And stabbed herself in the shoulder where the mark of the Arlong pirates was.

Repeatingly stabbing herself while shouting the fishmans name she hates, Luffy grabbed her arm before she could stab herself more. Turning her head around, she saw Luffy holding her arm. ''Luffy...'' She began, ''What do you want? You don't know anything. You don't know what's been happening for the past eight years on this island''

''Yeah. I don't'' Was the captain's short reply, with me now beside him.

''This is none of your business! I told you to get off this island, didn't I?'' Nami said, grabbing the dirt beneath her.

''Yeah. You told me''

''Go away! Leave! You! Get out of here!'' She said while throwing dirt on me and Luffy's feet. After a few seconds of silence, Nami spoke. "Luffy…" she whispered. "Help me." She said, tears cascading from her eyes.

I watched as Luffy took of his precious straw hat, and placed it on Nami's head. Taking a few steps forward, he took a giant breath and screamed to the sky, "OF COURSE I WILL!"

Our nakama appeared out of nowhere, in cool poses I might add, down the road. "Let's go." Luffy said. "Right." we all responded. As they began walking forward, I knelt next to Nami. "Luffy will set you free, don't worry." I said, giving a small smile.

Nights appeared beside me as I gave him a little pet on the head. "Stay here and keep her company Nights." The cat mewed in response. I stood up, took of my necklace and wrapped it around Nami's neck making her gasp. Without a word I jogged for a little bit to catch up to the others.

(In front of Arlong Park Normal POV)

''Hey!'' ''Are you guys okay?'' ''Were you beaten up by Arlong?'' Came the various questions from the villagers that were about to attack Arlong and is crew. Only there to be a slight problem as a beaten and battered Johnny and Yosaku laid in front of the gate. Not moving an inch.

''Out of the way you two!'' Gen shouted. ''We've have business to take care of with the fishmen''

''After finding out the truth about Nami-aneki, there was only one thing to do – beat Arlong. With that in mind, we came here.'' Began Johnny with his arms crossed over his chest.

''But, we lost easily'' Admitted Yosaku.

''No offence, but we ain't moving for you guys. You, who have no chance of winning'' Said Johnny, stating the facts.

''What?'' Escaped Gen's thick moustache mouth.

''We're waiting for 'certain guys' to come'' Came from Yosaku.

''What guys?'' Gen repeated.

''Don't worry they'll be here soon.'' They both stood up and looked into the distance. ''Here they come!''

The villagers turned around to look behind them and saw all the Straw Hat pirates in line walking towards them.

From right to left there was first Zoro, with his white katana in his right hand, leaning in his shoulder.

Second was Usopp, wearing his goggles over his head.

Third and in the middle was the captain, without his famous straw hat safe in Nami's head

Fourth and in the left side of Luffy was their new member Autumn with a serious gaze in front of her. She was wearing her usual attire, but without her blue heart pendant now safe with Nami as well.

Last but not least was their other newest member, Sanji. With the suit and a cigar hanging from his mouth.

''Them…'' Nojiko began.

''Those guys? What about them...?'' Gen asked, looking at the five pirates heading their direction.

''If those guys can't stand up to them, then there's hope, not only for this island, but for the whole East Blue. Remember the faces of those five, that have come to change the future'' Yosaku announced while holding his left bicep with the other hand.

Calmly walking up to them, Luffy said. ''Step aside''

(Inside Arlong Park)

''HAHAHA! Hey, do you think those two idiots were part of Zoro's gang?'' Inquired Arlong.

''Zoro's gang? They were far too weak. They weren't even worth killing'' Kuroobi answered his captain.

''That's for sure'' Laughed Arlong

*Bang!*

''Eh?'' Came the voice of Arlong as he looked to his left at the gate.

*Bang!* *Crash!*

The gate was successfully smashed by Luffy. Leaving nothing but rubble.

''What the?'' Arlong began.

Holding his right arm, Luffy said. ''Which one's Arlong?''

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm finished with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, lots of things have been happening this month. Anyways the reviews were something that really cheered me up... maybe it might help me improve this story. Please R&R**


	9. Straw Hats vs Fishmen Part 1

**XXDreamer123Xx- It was a about time I update this. I am SO sorry for the long update, I might be thinking of rewriting this story, unless it is okay too. Again I apologize, the wait is over and here is the new chapter. Enjoy, please review but no flames. Happy New Year's to everyone for 2013.**

* * *

''Arlong? Well, that would be my name'' Answered the fishman sitting in a stone-like throne.

''Good, you can call me Luffy''

''Luffy?'' Questioned Arlong. "What are you supposed to be?''

''A pirate'' Was the short reply.

''Oh! It's him! The guy who likes to take walks!'' Hachi exclaimed.

''Not so fast there, you Hehehe.'' A random fishman said as Luffy was walking to Arlong.

"Where d'ya think you're going? We can't have you go through without talking to us first." said another fish man. Both tried to block Luffy's path as he walked toward Arlong.

Luffy reached up to the fish mans' heads, and slammed them together. "Move it." ordered Luffy. Arlong and the other fishmen were momentarily shocked, but then Arlong questioned,

"What does a pirate want with me?" Suddenly, Luffy sent a punch straight for Arlong's face. The momentum and strength of the punch sent Arlong flying into the wall.

_Nice shot_. I thought. Arlong who was sitting on the floor looked at Luffy with hate in his fish-like eyes. ''Who the hell are you?''

"That's for making our navigator cry!" Luffy stated.

"Why you…!" ''Bastard!'' yelled some fish man. They all rushed toward Luffy. "Back off, you're out of your league!" Sanji yelled, kicking all the wimps away.

"Let the games begin." I muttered as I took my glasses off and tossed them to Johnny who caught them. "Keep those safe for me will ya." Johnny looked at me confused. "Uh, sure but are you-"

"I'll be fine." I reassured him. "I'm not 'that' blind." I walked towards Luffy and Sanji talking about taking all the glory.

"Dumbass! When did I ever say I was worried for you!" retorted Sanji.

"I only meant that you shouldn't hog all the glory for yourself." said Sanji, adjusting his suit. "Don't forget that you aren't the only one wanting some action!" I said, crossing my arms. When Sanji turned to me his eyes turned into hearts. _Oh brother._

"Autumn-chan! Is that you! You look even more beautiful without those glasses." He leaned towards me. I resist the urge to punch him in the face. Instead I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him.

"Could you save the flattering until after this is all over?" He took a step back as Ussop shows up.

"Well I just want to let you guys know that I don't mind if you hog it all." Said Ussop sweating and barely holding his composure.

"I see you're ready to go as usual?" Zoro said sarcastically.

An accusing shout came from the octopus fishman and pointed one of six arms at Zoro. ''That's him! It's that guy! The unknown swordsman!''

"Roronoa Zoro.'' Kuroobi Clarified.

"I thought so, that bastard tricked me!''. I noticed the unrecognizable fishmen me and Luffy encountered along with the others. He seemed to be more focused on me than the others. What was that guy's name, I think it was…Roku?

''Look, that long-nose is here!'' Some fishman yelled. ''Huh? But he's dead! We saw Nami killed him!''

''Which means...'' Chew trailed off.

''That Nami was a traitor all along! I knew it!'' Kuurobi accused. It was silent for a moment until Arlong spoke. "Pirates, huh… now it's starting to make sense now." "You've been after Nami from the very beginning, but …SHAHAHA! She is mine and I'm not giving her up!"

"HAHAHA, a bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlongs time!" said Hachi, "We know how to deal with you."

Suddenly, he turned his mouth into… a trumpet? _Weird_. The ground started to shake. "What's going on here guys?" yelled Ussop as he panicked. The water of the giant pool started to rise. "Momoo…RISE!" yelled Hachi.

SPLASH! The water cleared away to reveal Momoo, beat up and crying. "AGHHH! It's a monster! The monster from the Grand Line that crushed Gosa Village." yelled Ussop. "Huh?" said Hachi. Momoo noticed us, and froze for a minute. "Well look who's back." said Luffy. "So he's friends with one of fishmen." stated Sanji. "Nice to see you again Momoo." I smiled.

"Moo…" whined Momoo as he turned around and started swimming away. "Hey stop! Where're you going?" called Hachi. "Momoo… What are you doing?" demanded Arlong, in a cold and dangerous tone. "I won't stop you. Okay. If you really want to leave …just go, Momoo?" Momoo froze for a few seconds, and then suddenly he went into a frenzied rage. "MOOOO!" it roared, charging at us.

"It's coming for us!" screamed Ussop. "Alright! Let's go with Mommo! We have to teach these puny humans a lesson!" yelled the fish man crew. Zoro slightly drew his sword, Sanji grinned, leaning slightly back, and Ussop took out his slingshot, yelling out, "Yaaaah!"

I smirked as I cracked my knuckles. "Leave it to me!" said Luffy, steam literally blowing out of his nose. "I will take care of them!" Luffy lifted one of his feet, and slammed it into the concrete.

Luffy then slammed his other foot into the concrete. "What the hell's he doing?" asked Sanji. "I don't have a good feeling about this…" said Zoro. Just as the fishmen were about to get near, Luffy twisted his body and then stretched his arms, latching onto Momoo's horns.

''His arms stretched?'' Hachi gaped at him.

Even Arlong was staring at the rubber-man. '' So he possesses Devil's Fruit powers!''

"Powers?'' A scared fishman questioned. ''Who cares! Let's go!''

''Shit! Everyone let's get the hell out!'' I shouted. "What? But what's he doing?" yelled Sanji. "I'm not sure I wanna find out!" answered Zoro equally aware of the situation and we ran away from the scenery.

"GOMU GOMU NO PIN WHEEL" Luffy shouted and started to spin the huge sea bull around at the unfortunate fishmen. After he finished spinning, Luffy threw Momoo back to the pool where he and the other fishmen laid unconscious.

''Alright, that's it Arlong, I'm done playing games, I didn't come here to fight these guys!'' Shouted a panting Luffy. ''The only person I want to beat up... Is you!'' Luffy pointed his finger at Arlong.

"That's great because I was just thinking about killing you too." Arlong grinned, showing his dangerous sharp shark-like teeth.

"Seems like we have no choice but to get involved." said Kuroobi. "How dare you hurt our brethren!" exclaimed Hachi. "It looks like we need to teach these humans the differences between our races. Chu." Said Chew. "Finally some action, something I've been missing for a very long time." said Roku. _Looks like he's my opponent then._

"So they want to fight now." said Zoro as he gripped his katana. "It's about time, I was getting bored." I said stretching my arms out. "That was way too dangerous!" yelled Sanji as he kicked Luffy's head. "Are you trying to kill us too?" shouted Ussop.

"Well! Let's warm up first." Said Kuroobi. "Relax Arlong, let us handle this." "If we let you go on with another one of your rampages, all of Arlong Park would end up destroyed! Chu." said Chew. "Yeah, it wouldn't be as much fun!" cheered Roku.

"Hmmm…"started Hachi as he curled into a ball." What the hell is that octopus doing?" said Zoro. "First, you have to boil the octopus in salt water, then slice it up, and add some olive oil and paprika to make an excellent snack while drinking." listed Sanji. "I'll make it especially for you Autumn." He said heart-eyed.

"Wow! Sounds good! But no thanks, I don't like octopus, especially one that size." I stated.

"Uhh listen to me guys. I'm kinda in trouble." said Luffy. ''Take this! Zero Vision –Hachi Black!'' And shot a stream of jet-black ink at us.

"Idiot! Why didn't you dodge that!" yelled Zoro. "Aah! I can't see anything." Luffy screamed. Suddenly, Hachi lifted a piece of a ceiling the size of a bus.

"Luffy, get out of there!" warned Ussop, who was actually pretty far away.

"Yeah, that's the problem… I can't run… I can't even walk." said Luffy. "What!? But you're the one who did that to yourself!" He shouted. Hachi then took the giant piece of rubble down on top of Luffy.

Luckily, Sanji and I were quick to react and destroyed the rock in a single upwards kick and a punch. "Sanji, Autumn that was totally awesome. Thanks." exclaimed Luffy.

"Jeeze, it looks like I chose to follow a dumbass as my captain." sighed Sanji. "We all did." agreed Zoro. "Well we better get used to it one way or another." I added grinning. "They're amazing!" shouted Ussop.

''Well, at least it's a hundred times better than being with a low-life bunch that hurts a lady'' Sanji said. ''A lady? You came here all the way here for some lousy girl?'' Kuurobi said to the grinning Sanji.

Meanwhile Ussop was trying to pull Luffy out of the concrete. But sadly his rubber power only made him stretch instead. "Nice work but their still stuck." "Still? Their still stuck." sighed Ussop as he continued to pull Luffy.

"Eh, we could be here all day. My feet will still be stuck in there." Luffy stated casually while picking his nose. "Are you even trying at all?" exclaimed Ussop.

"What are they playing here, at Arlong Park?" said Hachi as he lifted another piece of rubble. "You must die!" "Ahh! Hurry up and get your feet out already!" shouted Ussop as he panicked and stretched Luffy even farther away from his feet.

"Hey, octopus, can't you see they are busy right now." said Zoro from behind Hachi. "Why don't you play with me instead?" "You! Roranoa Zoro! I forgot! How dare you trick me before!" roared Hachi as he turned and slammed the concrete in Zoro's direction. Luckily he had dodged.

"Not only that, you slaughter all my brethren!" fumed Hachi. "That's all ancient history. I don't care about why you want to kill me… The situation has changed now. You guys aren't the ones who can defeat us. But were the ones who are going to be killing you!" stated Zoro, drawing his katana with a smirk on his face.

"I told you we meet again soon." Roku approached me." Something tells me that your ordinary girl." I smirked

"You have no idea. What gave it away?"

"In all my years I never had an opponent who interest me this most, especially one that's a strong and pretty human female." I shivered in disgust.

"Ugh, Jeez, I get enough of that from Sanji, but from you… Eww!" He chuckled.

I glanced at the others and noticed noticed Ussop letting Luffy go, sending Luffy flinging into Chew. The fish man then got angry and started to chase Ussop away from Arlong Park.

As I watched Ussop run away, I heard a loud crack behind me. Turning around, I saw Arlong got up from his seat and walked towards the group.

"Arlong sir, I told you to take a seat and relax." Kuurobi said.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just wanna say something." Luffy took this opportunity and slam a punch at him, but he dodged and grabbed Luffy's wrist.

"Do you really think you can beat us." He said coldly. "So what if we do?" Sanji replied. "Yeah so what if we do, now let go! Luffy retorted. "Got something to say to us?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly Arlong shoved his hand into the ground then lift his hand and was now holding Luffy, who was still stuck in a huge block of cement, over his head. "Did you know that those with Devil Fruit powers can't swim. Well, in a situation like this, even a normal person would sink right to the bottom! Hahahahaha!"

"The sea … No!" exclaimed Zoro. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" cried Luffy as he swung a punch at Arlong's face. However, Arlong countered by biting Luffy's arm. Luffy retaliated by biting Arlong's arm.

_I got to save Luffy before he sinks!_ I mentally said as I started to run towards them. I was too late however, as Arlong threw Luffy into the ocean. "Luffy!" yelled Zoro, "Dammit." Sanji muttered as he ran towards the water.

"We have to help him…" "Wait, you idiot!" I interrupted. " It's a trap. The sea is their territory. Going down there is exactly what they want!" "Autumn is right. There's only one way to save Luffy now." said Zoro.

"You mean we beat these guys first then jump into the water?" said Sanji. "Exactly." I replied, "Now let's do this!" said Zoro. ''Right'' Sanji followed.

''How many seconds do you think he'll last? The rubberman?'' Arlong inquired.

''Ah, so this is the game you were talking about'' Deducted Hachi.

''You got the fish'' Zoro quipped. ''You got the octopus.'' Sanji told Zoro. "And I have this guy." I stepped into a ready stance, and faced the fish man Roku.

"Ready when you are girly." He gestured his hands to come forward. "How about we take this somewhere else… one that has a great view." I said. I leapt onto the roof and saw that he did the same.

"I like your style, too bad that you have to die." Roku said with a devilish grin."Will see about that." I said as I raised my hand upward gathering surrounding energy in my palm and mad a yellow Ki blast. "Spirit Ball!" I fired the shot at him and exploded on impact.

I raised an eyebrow as I noticed that he wasn't there anymore. _Where did he go?_ I closed my eyes and concentrate , searching for the Ki energy of the fish man. "There!" I exclaimed as I sent another Ki blast to my left, towards the pool.

Zoro jumped when the blast hit the water near him when he was fighting Hachi with his six swords. "Hey! Watch where you are aiming that!" He exclaimed showing his sharp teeth at me.

"I wasn't aiming at you, moron. Focus on your fight, not mine!" I retorted. I saw Roku emerged from the pool and looked at me. ''Nice shot, but you'll have to do better than that.''

''Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! The bastard just had to get thrown in there and I can't do anything about it. He's trying to lure me into the water so that he can take advantage of me. And who in the hell is he? I've never seen him before. What aim thinking? Now's not time. Better beat this guy.

"What's the matter girly, scared of the water or are just afraid to come and face me?" he chuckled darkly.

"Sister Autumn! Get him out of there!'' Johnny shouted at me. They want to dive in to save Luffy. I looked back at Roku.

"Oh! You're gonna eat those once I get you out of there!" I exclaimed pointing at him.

Roku sneered at me ''Really, and how will you do that?''

''I'll force you out!'' I raised both my arms and charged two purple energy spheres. Jumping from the roof and I shouted "HYIAAA!" And slammed both of my hands at the pool. Causing a thunderous boom to rocket the area and the water around me to stood up to 12 feet high. Roku was a bit dazed and I managed to grab his arm and kicked him towards the lower section of the building.

"Who's afraid now?" I said. Behind me I noticed Gen and Nojiko diving into the water with a large hammer in their person. Continuing to look at the others Zoro now fairing a bit better, but was still in a disadvantage at the 'Six Style' from Hachi. Sanji was sending now a barrage of kick towards Kuurobi and Usopp was probably doing his own tricks on Chew.

Then, out of nowhere there was a loud roar and where I threw Roku the fishmen there stood the same guy. Only I noticed something different. His skin grew darker and his eyes were glowing red. Not only that, somehow his Ki energy increased a lot. _Shit, now I've done it._

As Roku stood at the hole I noticed something glowing on his chest through his shirt. It was some kind of symbol. There was a Chinese or Japanese symbol in the middle of a circle that was shaped like and eye. I have never seen that symbol before in One Piece.

While I was busy analyzing the symbol on his chest Roku shouted. ''You! You bitch! I'll fucking kill you for that!'' His chest glowed more. Scales in his torso lengthened and were slightly pointed out with the new color of purple/black. He looked at his hands and clenched them and he grinned. ''Now you will face my true wrath!'' He vanished the reappeared beside me with his fist raised.

My eyes widened as I tried to block it. _I can't block it!_ That was my last thought when Roku grabbed my wrist and slammed me into a nearby concrete. I gasped in pain feeling like I broken something. His nails dig into my skin as blood trailed on my arm. He hoisted me from the ground, where I tried to kick him away.

''Autumn!'' Johnny and Yosaku panicked seeing that I was in trouble, since he just saw Zoro nearly passed out and Sanji gave Roku a death glare. "THAT NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY! He shouted as he was running to my rescued but got punched by Kuurobi through the wall on the other side.

''Your pathetic as ever, you and your species can stop me now me!'' Boasted Roku, tightening his grip on wrist. ''You're really interesting, I should have never underestimated you, but for now i can't let you and your friends live''

He was about to punch me, but I quickly reacted by placing my five fingers into his chest and shouted. "Banshee Blast!" Five small yellow-golden energy spheres charged at the tips of my fingers and shot right through Rokus chest causing a large wound. He let go of my wrist and took a step back holding his wound.

Then I used my good hand and punched him in the face sending him flying towards the wall. I approached towards him grabbing by his shirt and was about to punch him again. But suddenly he grabbed my face smirking at me "That was a dirty trick you pulled." I screamed as he gripped my face tighter. _How in the hell is he still alive?_ With one eye I looked at his smirking devil face. "Let's see what other tricks you can pull." With that said Roku along with me disappeared to and unknown place.

(Nojiko's House Normal POV)

Autumn's cat called Nights stood his head up after taking a nap and looked around like he was searching for something or that something had happened. Then his cat eyes laid on Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hats pirates who was currently treating her stab wounds on her shoulder. She gritted her teeth from the pain and cried. She was still wearing Luffy Straw Hat and Autumn's blue heart necklace.

Nights mewed sadly and jumped on her lap and nuzzled her chest in comfort , Nami looked down at the cat and she wiped the tears away. "Thank you." She said softly as she petted his head. Grabbing her staff she ran to hern ext destination. ''I've got to go! They'll need me to fight!''

Nights was about to follow her but instead run into the other direction deep into the woods.


	10. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**Rewrite or Continue One Piece: The Martial Artist?**

From **XxDreamer123Xx**: Hey there readers, sorry to disappoint you that this isn't an update, but I got caught up with things in the real world that I can't decide whether to continue this story or rewrite everything to make it better.

Go to my profile and vote on my poll:

**Yes **or **No**

Again sorry to disappoint you for the update but your opinions always gives me the strength to write. Please vote! Thanks


End file.
